New Titan
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: This is a Teen Titans story that i thought of. Has an OC but that plays into the story as it's his intro. Name's Bohusk and he's here to stay. OCX? It's funny. Rated T for language and action. DONE!
1. Chapter 1: Won't Shut It:Meeting Bohusk

**I and Bohusk able to get rid of Raven and are hiding behind in a kitchen. We're are both beat from running**

**jc013- Thank god we lost Raven.**

**Bohusk- Yeah...But for how long?**

**I and Bohusk hear stuff breaking.**

**Raven- I'm gonna find you two and beat you guys senseless.**

**Both i and Bohusk have a sweatfrop running down our heads.**

**jc013- Hey Bohusk, how about you say the usual BS before Raven kills us?**

**Bohusk- Ok, jc013 doesn't own TT in any way, that's WB stuff right there. He does own m--**

**Raven has find me and Bohusk, she now has a flaming barbed wired 2X4**

**Raven- There you guys are!**

**A "Sorry! This scene is censored for younger readers!" is shown.**

**Raven (V/O)- Come back here!**

**Bohusk (V/O)- Dude let's get outta here!**

**jc013- Jesus christ Raven! Were the hell you even get that damn thing!**

"So you got the stuff?" asked a odd but big and scary looking person, not the type you'll bring your parents too.

"Ah... Yeah, so are you gonna give back my daughter now that this is done with?" asked a small nerdish looking man, most likey in his 50's.

The odd man looks at the bag he just was given by the father. They are in a alleyway. The odd man looks in the bag to see cash, and lot's of it. The odd man then looks at the father and he has a evil looking grin on his face."Yeah, i was gonna but....." The odd man took out a handgun pointed straight at the father.

"I decided earlier that i would just get kill you, keep the money and...." The odd man went to his car, gun still pointed at the father. When he got back, he had a small raven haired girl with him, girl had to be at least 17. She was scared out off her mind.

"....Keep your sweet daughter as.... a trophy" the odd man said, making sure he got the "Trophy" part as clear as day. You can tell what this scum plans to do with her. The girl looked at her father all scared and helpless. "Please daddy...Help." she said in a quiet but scared tone. The odd man wasn't happy with her talking and help the gun against her head. "Bitch! Did i say you can talk!" yelled the odd man.

"You hurt or kill my daughter in anyway, i will--" the father said very rage driven before the odd man point the gun back at him. "Or you'll what? By the looks of things, you'll maybe end up buried in some wooden box underground!" the odd man said looking very triger happy.

"Hey! Casket's don't like being call "Wooden Box's!" a voice said behind the odd man and the daughter.

The father and the odd man turns around, with him having hostage in tow and looks just to see a basic looking teenager looking right at him. The boy looks at him then notices the gun against the daughter.

"What? Don't look at me like that, they just don't like it. Mostly when the person who said it is a bed pissing ass who has to pray on younger defenseless girls." said the brown with a bit of black haired boy. The odd man looks very mad and points the gun at him. "So we got the young girls boyfriend here to save his fair maiden." The boy looks at him confused and says "Dude, i don't even know her. I was just jumping off the rooftops with the Mighty Mouse theme song stuck in my head when i heard someone scream at something, came here and found out it's just some BS hostage deal." "So why you trying to be a hero?" said the odd man, evil smile forming on face.

"Cause' you dumbass, i'm the hero" the boy said, then a blast was heard and the boy went flying. The daughter screamed as the boy was shot right in the chest. The father then had enough as he ran at the odd man. Big mistake as the odd man turned and shot the father in the left shin. Now the odd guy was mad, he went other to the father who's in pain while his daughter runs and kneels next to him. "Daddy come on, get up!" screamed the girl. "Looks like the boy wasn't much off a hero, your dad didn't seem to have the skills either." the odd man, now fricking nuts said as he pointed the gun at the girl and her father. "Now...let's see if he can protect his daughter one last time."

"Ahhh.... son of a bitch, you shot a freaking hockey pucked size hole in my chest!" a familar voice said while in pain. The odd man, the daughter, and the father couldn't what they just heard. They looked where the sound came from. The camo coat wearing teenager was standing up, skin and flesh over his wound was forming, soon it was no more fast. "Pretty cool huh, reminds me of that scene in "The Crow" where Brandon Lee got shot in the hand and the wound healed up fast."

The odd man now was just scared shitless. "_How could some survive a shot like th--" _he thought before getting a shock though his body and then fell to the floor. He looked up to see the boy smiling, his body lightning swishing around his body. "That's for tearing a hole though my favorite hoodie." The boy came up then picked up the "Scared" odd man by the neck making him dropping his gun. The boy then looks towards the daughter and father. "You better take him to the hospital, while you're there tell cops to come to the alley across from the Quick-Stop on Smiths. Rd. The girl then picked up her father and walked away saying to the boy "Thank You."

The boy then turns his focus back to the odd man, "Yeah, i could have done worse with the lightning. But then i wouldn't be able to kick your ass." he said before swinging a hard left hook like a bag of bricks before taking the man and throwing him agianst the wall. "Tell the cops when they get here that i have a wee-little message to give to a special group." the boy said kneeling down smiling.

**5 hours later**

Over at the Jump City police station, the Teen Titans are there walking though a hallway with a cop.

"You sure the crook wanted to tell us something." asked Robin, the leader of the group. to the police. "This man surely ain't trying to play to paly a cruel joke on us, is he?" asked the red-haired alien princess Starfire. "Sweetheart, we don't know why he want's to tell you something. All we know is that he was found beat up and in pain." "That sounds little off-setting" remarked Raven, the floating half-demon spellcaster. "Hey maybe, the guy is just jacking us" said the Green haired and skined morpher Beast boy. "Guess we'll see" said the half human, half robot. Cyborg.

The Titans now just reached their location. The odd man, who's still in pain looks at them across a table. "So, you did come. He said if they didn't, he would have came back and finish the job." said the odd man while in pain. "Who is he and why did he tell you to give us a message?" said Robin. The odd man looked at him, holding his jaw and said "I don't why he wanted to give you guys a message and i sure as hell didn't who he was. He looked a normal teenager, kinda around your oranged skined friend's age."

"What else did he look like?" Cyborg asked. "Well...he was weird looking one, weirder than the floating one here. he said. "Hey! I can't help it that i look pale!" screamed Raven. Everyone looked and stared at her scared. Raven noted their looks and calmed down and asked the odd man "Sorry about that, so what he look like?" The odd man still a little freaked out told her "Well he was 6'2, seemed kinda basic shape wise, has wavy/spikey brown hair with some black in it. Hazel colored eyes, has a bit of a beard coming in, he wears...well used to wear a hoodie that had King Diamond with that bone cross thing he has on it. He wears a camo jacket over it, black baggy jeans, and black shoes."

"Well than...Can you tell us what his massage was?" asked Robin. The odd man looked at Robin and said "He said that he was gonna give you guys a visit, that's it." "Wow, that was anti-climatic." sighed Beast Boy as he looked down at the ground. "Well, we got all we needed." Now let's get home, i'm gonna make my mama's oh so sweet babyback ribs" sayed Cyborg. "Ah, come on Cyborg! Don't make that!" said the vegan shape-shifter as the Titans left the room. (A/N- Better be some chinese style ribs, don't like the normal type of BBQ Sauce XD)

After a couple mintues "And mindless food related arugeing between Beast Boy and Cyborg" later, they were home. "Would everyone be thankful we got the pizza?" asked Starfire. "Yeah, it's the same deal every night with you two." remarked Raven. "Sorry" said both Beast Boy and Cyborg. "It's all right guys, now who want's first slice?" said Robin coming in holding two pizza box's.

"I call dibs on first one!" said a voice. Everyone looked around to see were the voice came from.

"On the Sofa ya' freakin' idiot's!" yelled the voice, so everyone looked where the couch is only to see a teenage boy rising from it after sleeping on it. "Wait a sec, brown hair with some black in it' said Robin, "Hazel colored eyes" said Starfire, "Camo jacket" said Cyborg. "Oh my god, it's that guy from Twlight!" screamed Beast Boy. Everyone just stares at Beast Boy who has a sweat drop on his head. "Guy from Twl---, Dude, Fuck Twlight! You know who i am" said the teenage boy who got up from the sofa.

Everyone get's all battle ready looking at the teenager. "Titans G--" Robin said before stopping. It seems that the boy just went up to Robin only to take a slice of pizza. "Damn, no Pepperoni, oh well...." The Boy then takes a baggy full of pepperoni slices out, takes some out, puts it on his slice and then eats it. The Boy then blechs as the Titan look at him surprised "Damn, that's some good pizza, where ya' go? Tony's down on 15 Novack?" asked the boy as he put the baggy away. "No... who are you and how did you get in here?" asked Robin puzzled at what just happened. "Nice place you have here, so what this is a 20 floorer right?" asked the teenager who just ignored Robin. "No, my friend here asked how you got here and who you are?" asked Starfire who still is a little off

"How i got in here? Man, good story. I tryed the Spider-man way by using suction cups which i might add is a rip-off. I think the guy selling them was selling fake ones, damn chinese vendors. Tryed other ways till i realised there was a spare key to the front door under a rock." he said all happy let some how creepy as he perched on the sofa. "Beast Boy, i told you---" said Raven before getting interupted by the teenager yelling "Gravy corn bread!...". The teenager took the drumsticks from the Rock Life drum controller and made a cross out of them. "Back off somewhat hot vampire, if i followed a god, which i don't. I would say that the power of Christ Compels ya bitch!" he yelled.

It took Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg to hold back Raven from beating the teenager to a pulp. (A/N- Wow, she must be that pissed. Note to self: stay away from her." Robin then walked up to the teenager. "Please for the last time, who are and why did you want to meet us?" The teenager after being sure Raven was held down for good looked at Robin and made a smile towards him.

"The name is Bohusk and i need your help hunting down a bad bad person." The teenager now known as Bohusk cooly said.

**End of Chapter 2, onwards to Chapter 3!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fight:Bohusk Has A Crush

**Raven has at last stopped beating up me and Bohusk who are in pain.**

**jc013- Godamn Raven, i wasn't the one who said that comment, that was Bohusk!**

**Raven- Well sorry, but you two sound alike.**

**Bohusk- How the fuck we sound alike?**

**jc013- Nevermind that dude, we gotta do the disclaimer.**

**Raven- I'll do it.**

**jc013- Fine with me, i'm too lazy to do it.**

**Bohusk- Same here dude.**

**Raven- jc013 doesn't own teen ti---**

**Raven stops as a british dude with glasses and a lighting blot scar in a robe appears.**

**British Dude- Hey, is this the set for Harry Pott--**

**Raven screams at him**

**Raven- Get the fuck out!**

**The british dude walks away as raven continues.**

**Raven- Sorry about that, jc013 doesn't own TT, but owns Bohusk.**

**

* * *

  
**

Robin stares at Bohusk after being asked to help him find someone. "You want our help to hunt down someone" he asked. "Well not really hunt the person down and it's more like 3 people. I would do it myself, but i need some help with guys who know how they work." Bohusk replied. Raven calmed down and went up to Bohusk. "How do we know if your not working with them?" she said to him. "Well first, you never let me tell you who they were and two, you paranoid about me?" Bohusk asked as he smiled. "Well who are these 3 bad people you wish to arrest?" asked Starfire.

Bohusk then took out a wanted poster, it had a pic on it. It was Jinx, the spellcaster who can make bad luck happen. "Everyone, you know Jinx, am i right?" asked Bohusk. "Yeah, she's evil again, huh?" remarked Cyborg. "This is gonna be cake guys." Beast Boy said to everyone. "Well sorry to pop the bubble, but it won't be easy. Seems her powers/abilties have gotten more better and deadly." said Bohusk while he was putting the poster back in his coat.

"So, are you guys gonna help me out here?" asked Bohusk as he looked at the Titans. The 5 Titans then got in a group huddle and talked it over as Bohusk looked and waited. "_Huh, just noticed that Raven has a nice ass_." he thought. Then a glass bottle was thrown and broke against Bohusk's head and he fell to the ground. "I heard that you bastard" Raven yelled. Bohusk got up in pain and got mad. "How the hell you hear that?! We're you in my head?! God, it's fricking Washington, D.C. all over again!" he screamed.

"Calm down dude, we'll help you out." said Cyborg. "Godamn Washington trying to.... Really?" asked Bohusk after he stopped screaming. "Yeah, but we still don't trust you, so in order to get us to help, you have to beat me in a sparring fight." said Robin. "You kidding me, you do this with everyone who needs your help?" asked a confused Bohusk. "Pretty much." replied Robin, "All right then, you're on. But you don't what your dealing with" Bohusk said as he smiled.

The gang is now outside on the beach as Bohusk and Robin are getting ready to right. The rest of the gang look over at the fight. "I have 50 on Robin, any takers?" asked Beast Boy while hold money. "I'll take that bet with 60, we don't know what Bohusk can do. So he's most likely gonna win." replied Cyborg. "This is stupid and you guys know it....." said a angry Raven as Starfire looked at her. ".....I put in ten on Robin" mumbled Raven to the guys as she looked down. "Ready to fight lose Bohusk?" said Robin. "Sorry Boy Wonder, your the one who's gonna lose." replied Bohusk.

"You guys ready?.....Let's fight!" yelled Starfire. Robin charged at Bohusk who did the same to Robin. The two clashed as Robin and Bhusk both pulled punches and kicks and blocked each other attacked. Then Bohusk did a forward kick, Robin was hit and was flying 4 feet. As Robin tried to recover, Bohusk came up to Robin, picked him up by his suit, laid a punch that felt like a flying cinder block and then threw him across the beach. "_Ahh... He's a strong one, felt like a speeding car hit me, looks that i have to do this long range." _Robin though as he took out 3 birdarangs then threw them right at Bohusk. Everyone else watching closed their eyes expecting him to fall dead. But nothing happened, the gang then looked back at Bohusk. Robin didn't see what he saw coming.

Bohusk was still standing there, with all three birdarangs sticking out of his chest. He then proceeded to take them out with the last one he pointed at Robin. "Didn't see that coming, huh? Gotta love that regeneration power." he said to robin and he wasn't lying as the wounds were now healing fast. Back at the other Titans, Beast Boy fainted thanks to the sight he just saw. "Looks as i'm gonna get that cash." Robin decided that his birdarangs wasn't gonna work, so he ran with his staff and started hitting Bohusk with it. It looks like it's working, then Robin does a flip over him and uses a ice bomb on him, freezing his foot to the ground. "Looks like i win." Robin said as he smirked.

Bohusk looked at him and lightning started to course though his body as he raised his hand towards Robin who is surprised and smiled. "You think, would you?" Bohusk remarked as lightning shot from his hand and hit Robin making him fall to the ground. Thanks to the lightning, the ice around his foot melted. Bohusk then walked over to Robin who looks like he's in pain (A/N- But not uber pain, just enough to make him lose.) "Well, looks like i win." Bohusk said as he got Robin up."Good fight, so where am i sleeping?" He then said in a funny but still scary way.

Later that night, in the hallway. Bohusk is waiting near Raven's room waiting for her. She at last comes out her room, not noticing Bohusk. "Hey Raven, can we talk for a bit." Bohusk asked. "Sure, what on your mind?" said Raven as she looked at him look a little nervous. "Well many things on my mind. But there's only two thing need to talk about." Bohusk replied. "Well, what are they?" she asked, a little confused. "Yeah, i wanted to say sorry about eariler about the "Vampire" comment and the whole "Nice ass" deal." He said. Raven looked at him a little happy "Well that nice, how long did it take to make up the courage to say that." she said as a joke. "Haha, funny, and the other thing is that i can't ask this to anyone else..." Bohusk said. He looked towards the ground. "....Can't really talk to Beast Boy and Cyborg about it, i don't think this is Robin's deal and with Starfire, i'm afraid she might get all giddy like during dinner." he said. "What do you need to tell me--- Wait, you ain't gonna ask me out are you?" Raven looked a little off-set. Bohusk was surprised to hear this and quickly waved his hands at her and was a little nervous. "What! No, my heart is all ready in love with someone else, but i don't know if she'll love me back!" Bohusk said quickly. Raven was surprised at what she heard. "Well who is she?" she asked. Bohusk then deeped breathed then looked at Raven. "The crook i'm have to take in, I'm in love with Jinx." Bohusk said.

**End of Chapter 3, now to Chapter 4!**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Light:Flashback

**I and Bohusk are eating at a hot dog stand.**

**jc013- So i was reading a Teen Titans/House, M.D. Crossover and the thing was that Slade and Dr. Wilson were cousins. Seem fucked up at first, but it was a sweet crossover.**

**Bohusk- Never thought of that before. Well i should go, i gotta check with Cyborg about the T-Car. Seems to be making a clanking sound.**

**Bohusk is leaving and i just notice the reader.**

**Jc013- Okay see ya later. Oh what's up, i kinda just remembered that in the last 2 chapters, the dialogue pattern wasn't right. So from this chapter on, it will corrected. You can thank Amethyst Turtle for noticing that.**

**I go up to the hot dog stand and get another hot dog.**

**jc013- Another dog....Thanks.**

**I look back at the reader.**

**Jc013- You guys know the usual, i don't own TT in anyway, just Bohusk....**

**I look back at the hot dog stand**

**jc013- .....Needs some mustard.  


* * *

**

Raven shocked looks at Bohusk who's now looking back at the ground.

"You're in love with Jinx....The girl you have to arrest." said a surprised Raven. She then looks around to see if no ones around then looks back at Bohusk.

"You sure no one knows? Cause' sometimes the walls have ears." Said a weary Raven who did that little finger motion when she said "Walls have ears."

"Yeah know no one knows, only you know..... You ain't gonna spill it are you?" asked Bohusk a little curious at her.

"Nope, cause' i have some secret's that i don't like to talk about." said Raven while she was giving a smirk. All Bohusk does is look at her confused.

"Why am i not surprised." Bohusk said in a sarcastic tone. Raven looks at the clock on the wall, it's 11:57 PM. She then yawns then looks at Bohusk.

"Well it's almost midnight, You better get some sleep." said Raven.

"Nah, i'm good. I'm more of a night person and i already slept till you guys got back with the pizza. Remember?" said Bohusk looking at Raven who's about to get to her door.

"Living after midnight?" said a smiling Raven towards Bohusk who's walking away.

"Judas Priest song title, good joke!" said Bohusk as his voice echoed though the hallway as Raven closes the door.

Bohusk is now sleeping on the sofa in the main room. It's 6:15 AM. As he sleeps, Starfire, happy as ever comes bursting though the door and starts making some wierd thing she calls "Food". She is slicing a somewhat moving red goop wen she notices Bohusk still sleeping on the sofa. She gets a sneaky smile on her face and sneaks up to his sleeping body.

"No Scooby, that's the victims entrails......Not....Eh......Jump rope." said Bohusk who's talking in his sleep. Starfire is a little confused at what he said, but doesn't care.

"Good Morning Bohusk!" screamed Starfire straight into his ear.

"I love you Jinx!" said a shocked Bohusk who completely rising up thanks to Starfire's wake up call. During the process, he started shooting lightning towards the ceiling and broke a headlight which fall on his head.

"Oh my, Bohusk! are you ok?" said a worried Starfire as Bohusk started to get back up after the clunk on the head by the head light. But that wasn't a problem as his regeneration started to kick in.

"Yeah, i'm fine...Why did you wake me up like that? I'm not a real good morning person." asked Bohusk who was rubbing his head were he got hit.

"I thought it would be funny, to surprise a person. That's what you humans do, right? replyed a sad Starfire while Bohusk noticed.

"Hey, it's okay. Now that i think about it, it was pretty funny." said a smiling Bohusk to Starfire.

"Oh thank you, i just didn't think of what would happen.....Or what you would say." remarked Starfire as Bohusk looked at her very confused.

"Ahhhhhh.......What did i say that you didn't expect?" asked a confused "And scared" Bohusk towards Starfire who looked him very offset.

"You said.....You were in love......With Jinx." answered Starfire. All Bohusk did was just look at her embrassed and shocked. He then put his pillow over his face and then screamed into it as Starfire just watched him confused. He then got it off then looked back at Starfire .

"I didn't want you guys to know that, i mean i talked to Raven about it last night and hoped no one else would know, fucking a' man." said Bohusk who is now depressed.

"If you may, can you tell me how you first met with Jinx?" asked a calm but concerned Starfire.

"Well, it was 4 months ago i met her, i didn't know what to expect." answered Bohusk as he started to get into his story as he looked straight into the roof.

**Flashback Mode, Yay!**

Bohusk is walking on a rooftop of a huge tower that wasn't alone. It is also clear that he wasn't in Jump City. His phone starts to ring as he notices.

"I was in Steel City doing some solo work. When my phone range."

"God, who is it now, i've been receiving calls from everyone ever sense that fucking fan club released my cell number, you better not be another fangirl." moaned Bohusk as he rubbed his nose.

".....You done Bohusk?" the voice on the other end said.

"Oh, Commissioner. Gordon, what are you doing calling me? Don't you have to worry about that bat?" replied Bohusk as a joke.

"Ahhh...You still a nut loose, aren't you?" Gordon said on the other end.

"Well, many nuts loose is more like it." Bohusk quickly said.

"Well i'm on break from work with my wife and Barb--" Gordon said before being interrupted by Bohusk,

"Oh Barbara, how is she?" asked Bohusk who is taking a Crunch bar out and unwrapping it.

"She's fine. But the main point is that there's a robbery going down at the bank near Kane Rd. and Moore Av. and i need you to take care of it." said Gordon on the other line.

"Don't...Worry....I....Got it." Bohusk said as he was eating the candy bar.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, good luck." said Gordon before he hung up.

The Steel City bank is maybe one the biggest banks on Earth and a crisis is going on. Cops, Swat and Crowds of people are their to see whats going on.

"You know THE Commissioner Gordon?"

"Hey Starfire, i trying to tell the story. Don't make me stop telling you the story."

"Sorry, resume."

As Bohusk gets to the bank, a Angry cop comes up to him.

"Great, Gordon sent another "Cape" to get rid of our problem. Well we don't your help, so get lost." said the angry cop.

"Just as he said that, a girl appeared to come out of the bank. But she was different from any other girl i've had seen. She had pale skin, pink hair, eyes like a cat and dressed like a witch."

"Jinx?"

"Yep"

Jinx cames out with her hand glowing pink and then waves it towards 2 police cars, 5 sceonds later. They blew up and people started to run.

"So, you still don't want my help?" Bohusk said as he looked back the cop only to see the cop has fled.

"Fucking cop, get back here!." Bohusk yelled, but it was too late. "If there was a god, he's mocking me right now" he sighed as he started to go towards Jinx. Jinx took notice of Bohusk who was starting have lightning starting to course thought him.

"Oooo...Look at you. What do they call you, Sparky?" she said with a smile as she started to come towards Bohusk.

"Beep!" said Bohusk as he shot the lightning towards Jinx who just got hit by the lightning.

"Wrong name sweetheart, the name is Bohusk." remarked Bohusk as he started to come towards Jinx.

"Huh, Bohusk? Never heard that name before, sounds evil and i like it." said Jinx as she started to dodge the lightning bolts Bohusk started to throw at her.

"Sorry, but i'm the good guy and there is no--" Bohusk started to say just before he got knocked upwards by Jinx's punch straight though the roof of a old house that has seen better days. By the time he got up in the house, Jinx had gotten there.

"Ahhhh...." moaned Bohusk as he took a big splinter of wood sticking out of his hand and ripped it out. The hand started to heal which Jinx took notice of.

"Oooohhh, so Mr. Bohusk has the power to gain back lost flesh and skin." said Jinx in a innocent little girl way.

"By the looks of you, i would never pictured you the type that would use close combat." remarked Bohusk as he took off his coat and threw it to the ground and took a swing at Jinx who dodged it and threw a punch at Bohusk who was able to guard it.

"I've been working on my fist-fighting." she smriked as she kicked his legs out and Bohusk hit the floor. Bohusk then pulled her leg making her fall to the ground, then got up as she got up at the same time. Jinx then tryed to do a high kick but Bohusk got out of the way and punched her in the face as she went to the ground.

"Didn't your Dad ever tell you not to punch a girl?!" sneered Jinx as she got up and took of her hair bows letting her hair fall past her shoulders.

"Sorry honey, but my Dad's dead." Bohusk said as he charged at Jinx who took his arm and swing him into a pillar which broke to pieces as he fell to the ground. Jinx then ran and kicked Bohusk hard enough to send him flying, breaking though a wall into the next room.

"Come on, Bohusk. You're have to be weak as Aquaman to have your ass kicked by a girl." Jinx said as she jumped around the room and then jumped on Bohusk's back which put him in pain. Jinx then prepared to scissor kick him in the face when Bohusk caught her foot just 2 cm from his face. He then threw her to the ground. Bohusk then picked her up preparing to punch her again when she headbutted him. They then proceeded to punch, kick and block each others attacks. Then Jinx got up and charged at Bohusk just he got up and tackled him though the door, then though the wooden railing which made them fall to the living room of the house.

"We laid on the ground for a while on top of each other knocked out. Then after an hour or two...."

Bohusk is starting to wake up as he starts to shake head around. Same goes for Jinx as she does the same thing. Then Bohusk notices that she is on to of him, Jinx notices that she's on top of Bohusk. They both look in each others eyes, like they never did before.

"I don't know if that was the brain damage i got from the fall finally kicking in, but as my eyes looked into her eyes. I realized that i was looking in the eyes of a angel, Yeah....."

Jinx then out of nowhere socks Bohusk in the face knocking him out again and runs off as police sirens are going off.

".....An angel who just gave me a cheap shot in the face and ran off."

Just she's about to leave, Jinx gives Bohusk one last look, maybe a "In Love" look? Then she leaves the site.

**End Of Flashback, damn!**

Bohusk back at Titans tower is still staring into the roof as Starfire is crying on the side.

"That was the last time i seen her, spent a while looking for her when i heard she was in this city, so i--" Bohusk stopped as he noticed Starfire crying her eyes off.

"Ahhh, that is such a story you have....." Starfire tryed to say before crying again. Bohusk put his hand on her shoulder as he got up.

"Hey Star, it's okay. You don't have to cry cause' i got my ass handed to me by one hell of a strong angel." Bohusk said as Starfire turned her head to him, a little sniffle and such.

"It's not that i'm crying cause' you got your behind Handled--" she said before....

"Handed" Interruped Bohusk.

"Handed, it's because that part where you look into each other eyes was just so--" Starfire once again tried to say before letting out one hell of a cry, so loud. The rest of the Titans got up to see what the happened.

"Starfire, what happened? Why are you crying?" asked Robin as the door opened.

"Yeah girl, we can hear you crying from our rooms" said Cyborg who was trying to plug his one human ear.

"I'm sorry, it's just...." Starfire looked at a puzzled Bohusk after she said that, then turned back to them.

"Bohusk told me a story of a couple he knew and it was so romantic!!" she yelled as she started to cry more.

"God-fuckin'-damnit, can two of you guys take her to her room and one of you get her some tissues before she floods the place? Bohusk said as Beast Boy and Robin took Starfire, then started bringing her to her room.

"It's okay Star, look." Beast Boy said just before turning into a cute kitty for Starfire.

"Meow" meowed Beast Boy as Starfire picked him up smiling a bit and walked to her room with Robin. Cyborg decided he had to get the tissues as Raven gave him "The look". When everyone was out, she went over to Bohusk who was trying to go back to sleep.

"She found out, didn't she." Raven asked Bohusk who gave her a thumbs up.

"Took it better than i thought...... Why's there a broken headlight on the ground?" Raven asked Bohusk who rolled around and looked at her and sighed.

"You wanna know how she found out, she woke me up, i jumped, i said the first thing that came in my mind which was about Jinx. The End.....Also,i may have broke that headlight when she freaked me out." Bohusk said as he Murmed the last part as Raven looked at him puzzled.

**End of Chapter 4, now march to Chapter 5!**


	4. Chapter 4: Redneck:Pink And Black

**I'm air-guitaring while outside of a clothes store when Bohusk comes by with his guitar.**

**Bohusk- Why are you air-guitaring?**

**jc013- I do this when i'm bored. I'm playing Mercyful Fate's "Evil".**

**Bohusk- Nice choice of song. Who's in there.**

**jc013- Starfire, i was shopping with her when she seen these shoes and she had to get em'.**

**Bohusk- Poor Bastard.**

**Starfire comes out of the store with the shoes, there's something red on them which me and Bohusk notice.**

**Starfire- All right, i'm ready to venture back home friends.**

**Bohusk- Ah Star, why is blood on your shoes?**

**Starfire- I....Ah....Got in a fight with a big lady over these.**

**jc013- I didn't hear any screaming.**

**Starfire- I knocked her head out.**

**jc013- Knocked her out.**

**Starfire- Oh.**

**We all notice the reader.**

**jc013- Oh hey, i don't own TT, just Bohusk.**

**Random lady screamer- Oh my god, she's dead!**

**Starfire- Ah.....We should go now.**

It's 9:01 AM, Everyone is having breakfast. Bohusk wakes up from sleeping on the sofa only to take his bag with him to the bathroom. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg are eating breakfast when out of nowhere. They hear Starfire scream, then a broken glass sound is made and the Titan look where the scream came from only to see Bohusk crash though the walls, then land on the ground. The Titans rush over to Bohusk only to see him get up, very dazed and has 2 or 3 bloody glass shards sticking out of his head. He's shaking his head around.

"Did anyone get the licence plate off of that truck, i swore i saw the numbers 1,1,2,7,9,1." said a very dazed out Bohusk. Cyborg takes the shards out of his head and looks at Bohusks head starting to get back some flesh and skin.

"Ehh, will never get used to that. What happened with you and Starfire?" Cyborg asked Bohusk, but before he can say his answer, Starfire came into the room, clad only in a towel. She looks very mad.....And wet.

"That pervert came during my bath time and everyone recalls me saying i don't like anyone ruining it." said a very mad Starfire. Everyone then looked back at Bohusk who had just regained his senses.

"Hey, how the fuck was i gonna know you were taking a bath?" replied Bohusk as he went over to the sink to get some of his blood of his head and hair. Robin, being maybe the only brave one, went up to Starfire who's still mad.

"Hey Starfire, don't be so hasty. He didn't know you were taking a bath. Now can you go and say sorry." asked Robin to Starfire who finnaliy seemed to calm down and went over to Bohusk who has his head under the faucet.

"I apologize for screaming at you and throwing you though the walls of our home." said a sorry Starfire to Bohusk. Bohusk took his head out of the faucet and looked at Starfire Smiling a bit.

"Eh, it's okay Star. I know i made a mistake. How about whenever you take a bath, put a sticky note on the door saying you're in there." Bohusk said as Starfire started to think about what he said and she liked it.

"Yes, i should post the note of sticky on the door so you know what is going on." said a happy Starfire.

"Good for you, now you might want to get dressed. I don't think Robin can take anymore of you only in a towel." joked Bohusk. Starfire then left the room to get dressed. Everyone still in the room looks at Robin who looks a little iffy but then try's to make himself brave.

"Ok guys, yoooo.........Fuck you guys." He murmured the last part as he walks away. Everyone keeps looking at him till' he left the room.

"He so digs Starfire." Beast Boy said.

"Very true" Raven said.

30 mins later, both Robin and Starfire come back to the main room. They both see that Bohusk is playing Rock Life with both Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven is watching them all play it, Bohusk is on lead guitar and vocals (A/N- Must be that good to play guitar while singing, cause' i know someone who does that while playing GH:World Tour.), Cyborg on drums and Beast Boy on bass. The Song is Lamb Of God's "Redneck".

**So goddamn easy to write this,**

**you make it spill on the page.**

**So drunk on your self, self-righteous.**

**The laughing stock of your own fucking stage.**

**But I ain't one to call names**

**or throw stones in a house of glass.**

**You try me.**

**This is a motherfucking invitation.**

**The only one you could ever need.**

**This is a motherfucking invitation.**

**You try me.**

**Just one time you got a reason,**

**heard you had nothing to lose.**

**A blind preacher for the pin-eyed congregation.**

**It must be easy to lose.**

**But I ain't one to call names**

**or throw stones in a house of glass.**

**You try me.**

**This is a motherfucking invitation.**

**The only one you could ever need.**

**This is a motherfucking invitation.**

**You try me.**

**You can tell the same lie a thousand times,**

**but it never gets any more true.**

**So close your eyes once more and once more believe that they all still believe in you.**

**This is a motherfucking invitation.**

**The only one you could ever need.**

**This is a motherfucking invitation.**

**You try me.**

**Just one time.**

All 3 guys are doing very good with the game. Cyborg is hitting the all the notes as both Beast Boy and Bohusk are both doing great with the lead and bass guitar. Bohusk is even better at the vocals. They beat the song and all got 5 stars on each instrument.

"God, that song was hard but sweet. Bass was just as hard as Lead. What you think Cyborg?" asked Beast Boy.

"Dude, i'm surprised that my feet didn't fall apart cause' that dang double bass is mad. Speaking of mad, how did you get those mad skills at both lead guitar and vocals?" asked Cyborg as he looked at Bohusk.

Bohusk just looked at them calmly and sat down on the sofa.

"Let's just say i've spent a lot of time in front of the Rock Life booth over at the arcade." he said when he noticed Robin and Starfire.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up." asked Bohusk.

"Oh noth--" Robin started to say when the alarm went off. Everyone then looked at the screen which went from Rock Life to a screen that show what was happening.

"Seems the Jump City Bank is being robbed.....Again." Sighed Beast Boy as they all looked at the screen.

"Robin, see who's robbing the place." asked Raven, which is what robin did. They did a close up of the perp. It shown that it was Jinx robbing the place, but something was different about her. Her look changed as she still had the witch dress, but it's arm sleeves were cut off, she didn't have her hair bows on, her hair was long and has a wavy look to it and had a bit of black on her hair, but as a added bit of insult. She had a big splinter of wood hanging around her neck, It was the piece of wood that went though Bohusk's hand during their fight. Robin then looked at Bohusk who was kept doing deep breaths.

"Well Bohusk, seems we found her." said Robin as he smiled. Bohusk looked at him, then turned around to calm himself down.

"You can do this, you can do this..." he said reassuring himself before turning around again to Robin and the gang.

"All right, let's do this." he said to the other Titans.

A couple minutes later and The Titans and Bohusk "A/N- Who ain't a Titan" are inside the bank looking for Jinx. They continue to look till they get 3 doors near each other. They look all confused as they don't know which door to take.

"All right, none of us don't know if Jinx is in any of these rooms. So i say a group of two go in one room, etc." Robin said as he looked at the doors, then back to the Titans and Bohusk.

"Starfire, you go with Cyborg, Beast Boy is with me and--" Robin said before being cut by Bohusk.

"Me and Raven are together, that it.?" Asked Bohusk. All Robin did was look at him while smirking at him.

"That's the plan." which was all Robin said. So the 3 groups split up and so, Raven and Bohusk was searching the room as Raven's commutcatior went off. it was Robin.

"So you guys have anything?" asked Robin.

"No, me and Beast Boy have nothing, we checked with Star and Cy and they didn't have anything. how about you and Raven?" asked Robin from the other room.

"Alas my spikey haired friend, no we--" Bohusk was saying before closing sounds was made. Him and Raven turned around to the door only to see it open.

"Ya'll, this ain't funny" Cyborg yelled from behind the closed door. Both him and Starfire tried to get the door open but it didn't budge.

"Come on, who's doing this?!" Yelled Beast Boy as his and Robin's room was also locked with them in it. Both Raven and Bohusk both looked at each other as both started to hear laughter. They both then turned their heads to where the sound was coming from. Well they found out who it was.

"Well, look at this. Hello Raven, i see you met Bohusk" Jinx said as she started to walk towards both Raven and Bohusk. Jinx can see Bohusk looking at the splinter around her neck. She smiles at that fact.

"Like it, i made sure that it can stay the same forever. Same size, same look....Same smear of blood on it." she mocked Bohusk with. Those words set him off as he shot a lightning bolt at her which hit, then went to hit her when she used her powers to send him flying to the wall. Raven wasn't just gonna stand there and watch.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Yelled Raven as her hands glowed black and then the box started to glowed black and was then thrown at Jinx who quickly dodged it then got close to Raven then kicked her also sending her flying into boxs knocking her out. Bohusk, back up from Jinx's attack ran and tackled her, then grabbed her on her hand and started to shock her with lightning. It would have work but it didn't work. Jinx grabbed Bohusk sending the lightning into him, giving him a shock too. They both then went flying backwards.

"Ok, You thought i was being nice to you sweetheart, you got another thing coming" Sneered Bohusk before he noticed his hand was on fire and that wasn't good.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he said as he tried to put the fire out. The fire then did go out and the hand started to heal. He looked back at Jinx whose fingers on her left hand was dislocated from the fall. But that didn't stop her.

"Let me guess, never had that happen before, huh?" Jinx said while smiling at Bohusk who looked like he was just about to snap her neck but wasn't. She then snaped her fingers back in place. then just looked at him.

"So, you gonna strike me." Jinx asked.

"What's the fucking point? We're just gonna keep fighting each other till you knock me out and i have to hunt you down again. To think i was in love with you!" Bohusk yelled before closing his mouth as quick as he could realizing what he just said. Jinx just looked at him shocked, then smiled.

"Well, that's a shock. You know what. At 7:30 PM, meet me at the big fancy pink and black house that's on Timm Rd., you and me are gonna end this once and for all." Jinx said. Then she jumped to the raffters then gave a quick look to Bohusk who was watching her and then blew him a kiss, then left the bank. Bohusk just continued to look up confused.

"Love is a real mind-rape." All Bohusk said before going over to get Raven back up and unlocking the doors the rest of the Titans were locked by.

Till 6:45 Pm, all Bohusk did was sleep. In his dreams were him and Jinx fighting each other till a white light engulfed them. He then heard a sound, it sounded like two things being pressed together but he just couldn't place it together.

"I'm going out for a while." he told the Titans who were eating dinner. Raven then got up and teleported over to Bohusk who was about to leave, in the process scaring him.

"Holy fucking ass crackers girl! Don't do that!" he said as he went to open the door, but Raven grabbed his shoulder, he stopped and looked at her.

"Please, don't start anything." Bohusk said to a concerned Raven. He looked at her and grabbed her shoulder.

"I have to take care of something." he said before turning back.

"Just don' do anything too......Crazy" Raven asked him trying to point out the last part. Bohusk sighed then turned around with a jokeful smile towards.

"Hey just cause people say i'm crazy doesn't mean i am, i'm just.....Fuck it, i'm crazy." He said with a laugh. Raven also laughed at the joke. Bohusk then left the buliding.

It was 7:35 PM, she was late. Bohusk was standing near the gate in front of the house when the intercom turned on.

"So you are here, sorry about the whole late thing. I've been so busy, please come in" Jinx's voice over the intercom said. Bohusk looked while confused but started to walk towards the house after the gates opened.

"Like i have a choice" he said to himself. He was inside the house, it was very big and It was very pink and black. Pink and black colored sofa's, pink and black colored walls, you name it.

"You love the color scheme, like how you love me." Jinx's voice went over the PA. Bohusk wasn't surprised at the sudden voice over.

"Nope, just very confused. You try to kill me and Raven, but then decide to spare me then blow me a kiss. Seems very......" Bohusk said out loud so Jinx can hear him but staggered at the last part think of something to say.

"Very pink and black, At first i want you dead then i want you to love me. Yeah, seems very pink and black." said Jinx's voice. Bohusk went to the nearest chair and sat in it thinking.

"_Somehow she's right. The way i love her then i hate her. The way she trys to kill me then spares me. It does sound very pink and black. If the pink represented everything nice and beautiful while the black repersented everything bad and ugly._" Bohusk thought till he realised something big time.

"So you are in love with me" Jinx's voice said from behind Bohusk, but he didn't bother to turn around. He didn't want to but he knew he had to.

"Yeah, the blackness in me just made me want to forget it all, what you really are." Bohusk said.

(A/N- Never thought of the guy to get very serious, but he is crazy after all, makes sense...Right?)

As he looked at what he saw in front of him. Pink and black, it was basically good and evil doing a face off, keeping each item, thing, and person in bay.

"What does the pink in you think what i am?" asked Jinx who was still behind him. Bohusk still didn't look at her.

"A angel." was all he said.

"Please, that's what i thought of you when i first looked in your eyes, but i realized that you couldn't be just the angel i saw, that you had some blackness in you." Jinx said.

"So you and me are in love with both the pink and the blackness within each other?" asked Bohusk.

"Sounds silly, doesn't it?" Jinx asked.

"Well, when you--" Stopped Bohusk as he turned around to look at Jinx. She was in a long black dress with some pink waves on the bottom and a star styled string pattern holding her dress up. She had her pink hair in a straight ponytail with that black lock of hair covering her left eye. She had a star earring on one ear and a moon earring on the other.

"Well, funny time to turn around, huh?" She said as she let out a small chuckle.

"Ahh.... Yeah. You look.....Beautiful." he said still shocked at what he seeing.

"Thank you, not exactly in the most presentable outfit, but you still look nice." responded Jinx as she once again let out a small chuckle. This time, Bohusk joined in. They looked at each other for a while till Bohusk felt right with what he was gonna say.

"Hey Jinx...." He started saying.

"Yes i would like to go on a date with you, how does towmarro at 8:00 PM sound?" she answered what he was gonna say before he he even finished.

"Fair enough with me." All Bohusk said.

**End of chapter 4, on to Chapter 5!**

**(A/N- I know that it got all serious and such towards the end, but damnit. It sounded good, so give me break there.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Badrawf'd:Date Night

**I and Bohusk is checking out the "New Titans" fanfic.**

**Bohusk- Hey dude, i noticed that the intro page was taken off.**

**jc013- Yeah some dude named Elihu said that intro/bio page wasn't really a good thing as it's better to find out info as the story goes on. I did some thinking and the dude was right. So i deleted it.**

**Bohusk- Now that i did some thinking, that person was right.**

**Both i and Bohusk notice the reader.**

**jc013- Oh hey, i don't own TT, only Bohusk.**

**Bohusk- Yeah, oh dude. I noticed that there's some spelling mistakes on some of the chapters.**

**jc013- Yeah, i tried changing it but it doesn't seem to change. But fuck it.**

**Bohusk- You wanna get a taco?**

**jc013- Word.**

The next afternoon after Bohusk finally resolved his feud with Jinx and asked her out. Bohusk went back to Titans Tower. He started to be be in a very happy mood that everyone noticed and it was creepy, except to Starfire who was happy someone was willing to eat her food.

"Oh joy, how do you like the Badrawf'd Bohusk? asked a cheery Starfire as Bohusk ate the purple weird goopy food she made.

"It's like if a candy bar did a chocolate cake, then a Piece of KFC chicken did a bowl of Lucky Charms. But then the two offsprings then somehow had got it on and your food is the result. answered Bohusk as he took a piece of the Badrawf'd. Everyone else looked at him very sick as he ate the food.

"How is it you guys haven't ate this stuff, it's very great!" said Bohusk as he went on eating. Raven then went up to Bohusk and started to teleport him away.

"Hey Raven, what the fuck are you doing?! Starfire making some Drakwax'li and it smelled good, quit it damnit!" Bohusk said as he was dragged by Raven into her portal. The rest of the Titans looked as they were a little surprised at what they saw.

"Anyone know what just happened here?" Beast Boy asked everyone when the Badrawl'd started to move off the plate it was on. Everyone stared at it in shock. Then out of nowhere, a sharp knife flew and hit the food "Stopping" it in it's place.

"This is why i don't wanna piss off Starfire." Remarked Robin, everyone near him nodded their head in response.

Raven has teleported to her room with Bohusk in tow. Bohusk is still a little pissed off.

"Raven, what the hell?! I was having a good time and later i was gonna buy some horror films, i was thinking about getting Laid To Rest, Hatchet, Brain-Dead--" Bohusk kept rambling till Raven stopped him.

"Ok, what happened last night and why are you so freaking hyper?" asked a puzzled Raven to Bohusk who stopped dead in his tracks then looked at Raven.

"Ok, I went over to Jinx's place and talked to her. We didn't fight, we just talked to each other and i discovered she loved me too." explained Bohusk as Raven listened to what he said. After he was done, She looked at him and smilied.

"You asked her out on a date, didn't you?" Raven asked Bohusk just as Beast Boy and Cyborg came by hiding behind a wall so they can hear what Bohusk and Raven were saying.

"Yeah i did, but knowing that someone loves me back is a freaking surprise for me." laughed Bohusk. As They talked, Beast Boy and Cyborg got closer to her what they were saying better.

"Can you hear anything else dude? whispered Beast Boy To Cyborg.

"Yeah, i just don't know who's the lucky girl is. My electric ear can seem to pick it up as much as it normally would " whispered Cyborg.

"Whoever she is, seems Bohusk doesn't want us to know." Beast Boy said as he got closer.

"Yeah, of course i don't want you guys to know." said a voice behind Cyborg and Beast Boy as they had a sudden chill down their spine's. They then checked slowly who was behind them. They then realized it was Bohusk who was smiling. Beast boy and Cyborg then screamed like they were both like girl's in a horror film. Bohusk then laughed his eyes off at what he saw and heard.

"Oh my freaking god, that was just too freakin' rich, you guys were all like "Don't kill me!". God i such a bitch." laughed Bohusk as the two got back up. Raven then appeared behind Bohusk laughing at the two.

"You can thank Raven for knowing you two were here." said Bohusk as Raven bowed down then up.

"Thank you very much for saying that Bohusk" replyed Raven as Beast boy and Cyborg looked confused.

"All right, so who's the girl?" asked Cyborg as he and Beast Boy looked at Bohusk and Raven.

"Sorry dudes, that for me and Raven to know and if i find you two trying to find out who she is, i will freaking go all American History X on your asses, you hear!" Bohusk yelled at Beast Boy and Cyborg who were scared out of their minds as they ran away.

"All right dude, just don't curb us!" Beast Boy yelled as the two ran away from Bohusk and Raven who was laughing.

"Well Bohusk, i'm impressed. Even i never made up a joke threat like that." Raven said to Bohusk who looked at her confused.

"Dude, i wasn't kidding." was all Bohusk said which scared Raven a bit, but she didn't care.

"So you still gonna go though with the date? Raven asked Bohusk.

"Uhhh...Yeah. Now can you teach me how to go thought a date, like how to act and such?" asked Bohusk as Raven looked at him a little offset, but didn't care.

"Sure, let's get started" said Raven as she and Raven back in her room.

Later that day, Bohusk is playing In Flames "Alias" on Rock Life when Robin and Starfire come up to him.

"So i hear you have a date tonight? asked Robin.

"Yes, I too have heard the news of you going with someone on the date." said Starfire as Bohusk finished the song.

"Yeah, beat it." Bohusk said as he beat the song, then he turned around to look at Robin and Starfire.

"Yes, the news is true, i have a date which i might add is is that i gotta pick her now, see ya!" Noted Bohusk after he looked at the clock. He then left the room leaving Starfire and Robin in the room alone.

"So Star, do you know who the girl is?" Robin asked Starfire who when asked got a little nervous.

"I know the girl in question, but i'm sworn to Bohusk not to tell who the girl is." She said as Robin looked a little curious.

"All right then Star." Robin said while a little confused.

15 Mins later, Bohusk is in front of Jinx's house waiting for her.

"I'm Coming Bohusk!" Jinx yelled from inside her house. Bohusk kinda paced back and for waiting for Jinx for a while till he noticed the door opening. Jinx then came out, She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a star on it with a black sweatjacket over it while wearing those types of baggy pants with the chains on it, which was black with pink outlines. (A/N- Not that creative with the colors, but deal with me.) She also had her hair done straight with a black hairclip that had a moon on it.

"Well my lady, you look nice." Bohusk said as he looked at her as she walked out the door. She laughed and smiled at the response.

"Well thank you, you know you really didn't change much." Jinx in response. Bohusk lowered his head as he smirked at her.

"Well while the coat is old, this is a new pair of pants and the hoodie's new too." was all he said. what he was true as the pants he wore were like Jinx's, only his size, more chains to it than her's and his was red with black outlines. The hoodie wasn't his Slayer one, it was one with Trivium's logo on it and 2 japanese symbols that in English meant "Shogun".

"True, so....We are we going." asked Jinx as she grabbed Bohusk's hand and started walking with him.

They both decided to spend their date first at a movie theater were they had a 2 old film special were they played both "Something Wicked This Way Comes" and "The Thing". After the movies were done, both Bohusk and Jinx left the theater.

"The effects in "The Thing" was so sick, i didn't know the effects in it could get so visual and practical like that." said Jinx as both her and Bohusk were walking.

"I know, i'm still surprised that movie even got a R rating. But still, that movie along with Alien are the best Sci-Fi horror films i ever seen." Bohusk said

"Hey, i have a idea, how about we get Tattoos!" Jinx said as her and Bohusk were walking past a tattoo shop. Bohusk was a little surprised at what she said.

"Tattoos?....Why do you wanna get Tattoo's?" Asked Bohusk as they stopped in front of the shop.

"So we can say "Hey, we got tattoo's on our first date since we love each other so much." responded Jinx. Bohusk thought about this for a while till he had his answer.

"Sure, who am i to say no to a little tattoo and in a weird consistence, we are next to "Marky Marks" and i know the guy who owns this place." answered Bohusk. Jinx was happy at this. They then both went in the shop, the owner who was a big man with a basic beard and tattoo's noticed Bohusk and Jinx come in. (A/N- Just so you know, "Marky Marks" is a real tattoo shop near where i live and "Marky Mark" is a real dude. His place is in Saugerties, NY and it's a cool place.)

"Bohusk, what's up. I see you came in with a friend." said Marky Mark as he walked up and hugged Bohusk.

"Yeah dude, this is Jinx--" Bohusk said before being interrupped by Jinx.

"I'm his Girlfriend." She said right before giving him a kiss which made him fall to the ground. He of course got back up.

"I'm okay" was all Bohusk could come up with.

"Bohusk, you lucky son of a bitch. I knew you would find a girl, but not like a lovely angel like her."

"Thanks for reminding me." Bohusk said as he just remembered the day he met Jinx which resulted in a punch in the face.

"So you two, what will it be?" asked Marky Mark as he went near a chair. Both Bohusk and Jinx thought a bit. They both had the same thought.

"Mine will be her name but in Viking runes." Bohusk answered.

"Well mine would be the same as his, but have his name instead of mine." Jinx Replyed as Marky Mark got his Tattoo set ready.

"All right then. Bohusk, you're first, take off the coat and hoodie." Marky Mark said, so Bohusk went over to Marky Mark and took off his coat and hoodie. Jinx was surprised at what she saw. Bohusk was wearing a black tanktop. But what she was looking at was all the tattoo's all over his upper body. On his left arm was a inverted cross, a demon holding a katana while in a samurai pose, green colored flames, barbed wire around his arm and on his left palm is a tattoo of a small child's face. On his right arm was the Resirvour Dogs logo, something in Viking runes, the Slayer pentagram, a tattoo of Jason Vorrhees slashing though his arm from the inside, a dragon and on his right palm is a tattoo of another small child's face, only with a bit of blood dripping down on his face. Jinx couldn't see much, but from what she can see. On his chest was a small tattoo of the Mortal Kombat dragon symbol and "The Painkiller" from the cover of Judas Priest's "Painkiller.

(A/N- Yeah, sorry. I like detail on these things.)

"Wow, i didn't know you had all of those tattoo's" Jinx said as she got closer. Bohusk looked at her then looked towards his right arm.

"Yeah, you see that Viking rune one, that's my Dad's name and the year he was born to the year he died. Your name is going under the dragon." Bohusk said.

"Thank you" Jinx said to Bohusk before checking out the shop. It was full of horror movie memorabilia. The usual Tattoo stuff, autographed photos from famous people from horror films, prop's from horror movie's, and more. He even had a pic of Tom Savini signed by Savini himself and a huge full size Alien model from "Alien: Resurrection". There was also some H.R. Giger painting's. (A/N- Marky Mark's is exactly like this. Yes, even the full size Alien model. Marky Mark is a huge Horror and H.R. Giger fan.)

After the two got their tattoos "Jinx got her's on her right shoulder." the two left the tattoo shop saying good bye to Marky Mark. They were walking on the street.

"So, where to now?" asked Jinx as her and Bohusk were walking on the street.

"How about a coffee?" said Bohusk.

"Sure. Hey Bohusk, why do you have all those tattoo's?" Jinx asked Bohusk while they continued to walk down the street.

"Well i think the body of a person is a canvas and it can be drawn on." answered Bohusk.

"Sounds kinda unique." Jinx said to Bohusk.

"It is, i'm a unique person. Go my own way, you know." Replyed Bohusk.

When they got to the cafe', they ordered 2 Mocca's and then sat down. They looked around the place, seemed basic. Lot of people were there, it was music night as the bands playing would play different types of songs, Rap, Metal, Screamo, Pop, etc.

"I like this place, coffee's good while the music's good except the Rap part. That shit sucks." Bohusk said.

"Yeah, not a huge fan of that at all. Do you play any instruments?" Jinx asked Bohusk.

"I do sing really well, then again. That's when i play Rock Life, and all you gotta do is make sure that the sound pitch match's the singer. I also know guitar." Bohusk said to Jinx while giving a chuckle.

"Can you do a song?" Jinx asked while having a sly smile looking at Bohusk.

"What?! No, i can't. I just kinda have a thing--" Bohusk stopped as jinx started giving her that puppy dog look.

"Damn, the puppy dog eyes begging trick. All right, i'll do it, but you gotta sing after me. Deal?" Bohusk said while waiting for Jinx's answer.

"Deal Cutey" Jinx answered in a playful voice. So Bohusk got up when one of the workers said anyone can come up and do a song, so Bohusk got on stage.

"So pal, what song are you gonna play?" the worker asked.

"The song, hummmm.......Slayer's "Eyes Of The Insane", because it tells the horror's of war and the aftermath of it." Bohusk said.

"Well good thing the band here knows many songs. Ok, let's get you set up." the worker said as he left the stage.

"Yo, can you please pass me the KKV?" Bohusk asked the Lead Guitarist, the guitarist gave Bohusk the guitar while grabing another.

"Thanks, let's get started." said Bohusk as he got to the mike stand and got ready and the band started playing the song.

**A soldier's heart**

**Reflecting back at me**

**I keep seeing mutilated faces**

**Even in my dreams**

**Distorted images**

**Flashing rapidly**

**Psychotically abusing me**

**Devouring my brain**

**The eyes of the insane**

**On a demented campaign**

**Tortured spirits**

**Will not let me rest**

**These thoughts of mutilated faces**

**Completely possessed**

**Fragmented images**

**Flashing rapidly**

**Psychotically abusing me**

**Whirling through my head**

**Shellshocked**

**Battle mortise**

**Overwhelming anxiety**

**Flashbacks**

**Panic attacks**

**Death raising it's ugly face at me!**

**Got to make it stop**

**Can't take it any more**

**They're all dead**

**Keep haunting me**

**They just keep coming back for more!**

**The eyes of the insane**

**On a demented campaign**

**Flashbacks**

**Panic attacks**

**Death raising it's ugly face at me!**

**Got to make it stop**

**Can't take it any more!**

**Death's face keeps haunting me**

**And just keeps coming back for more!**

**Got to make it stop**

**Can't take it any more!**

**Death's face keeps haunting me**

**And just keeps coming back for more!**

**A soldier**

**Of misfortune**

**I owe my pain and suffering**

**To this hell**

**These demons**

**Ripping through my soul**

**Evil's relentless hostility**

**Won't let me sleep**

**Shellshocked**

**Battle mortise**

**Devastating insanity**

**Flashbacks**

**Panic attacks**

**Death's rotting**

**He's coming for me!!**

After the Bohusk and the band played, Bohusk got off the stage going back to Jinx who was smiling at him.

"Well, i believe you are cute, smart and a good singer." said Jinx as she smiled at Bohusk and she hugged him and gave him a kiss. Then she and Bohusk kinda pulled away. They both looked in each other's eyes, then snapped out of it.

"Hey....Ah, you still gotta sing." Bohusk said while a little off.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Jinx said as she went over to the stage. Bohusk went over to their table.

"_Wow, we kissed. __**I got to kiss a gilrrrllll, i got to kiss a girrrrllllll. **__Yay." _thought Bohusk as he sat down and looked at Jinx who was on stage.

"Hello, i'm gonna sing a song. I choose Mindless Self Indulgence's "Molly (Pull's kHz Mix). Jinx said next to the worker.

"Ohhhh, that's different. Well sing away." the worker said as he left the stage.

"Please get the music started, thank you." Jinx said as the music started up.

**Molly was a good girl and she knew the reasons why**

**So when she went back in the bathroom she would never come**

**Outside she was a good girl and it felt great to be a liar**

**She was a good girl and it felt great to be a liar**

**She was a good girl and it felt great to be a liar**

**Oh - Liar - Oh Oh No - Liar - Oh Oh**

**Molly was a good girl and she knew the reasons why**

**Molly was a good girl and she knew the reasons why**

**She was a good girl and it felt great to be a liar**

**She was a good girl and it felt great to be a liar**

**She was a good girl and it felt great to be a liar**

**Oh - Liar - Oh Oh No - Liar - Oh Oh No**

**Molly was a good girl - Molly - Molly was a good girl - Molly**

**Molly was a - Molly was a - Molly - Molly**

**Molly was a good girl and it felt great to be a liar**

**She was a good girl and it felt great to be a liar**

**She was a good girl and it felt great to be a...**

**(No-good lousy muthafuckin stupid)**

**Oh - Liar - Oh - Liar - Oh Oh No**

As the music ended, Jinx got off stage and went over to Bohusk who was sitting on his chair smiling at her.

"Well, I have to say you know how to make some songs and make them better than they normally are." Bohusk said to Jinx as he took a sip of his mocca.

"Oh stop it" Jinx said as she sat down in front of Bohusk.

"I'm good Pink." Bohusk replied to Jinx who had a little smiley let confused look.

"Pink?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, that's my nickname for you. Since you're into pink and such." Bohusk said as he looked at her while smiling and such

"Well, i guess instead of Bohusk, i should give you a nickname." Jinx said before taking a sip of her mocca.

"Too late, Bohusk is my nickname." Bohusk replied to her.

"Really, what's your real name?" Jinx asked. Bohusk looked at her, gave a deep breath, then looked at her.

"My real name is Jhonen, Jhonen Moore. What's yours?" Asked Bohusk as Jinx looked at him.

"I don't have a real name, just Jinx." Jinx said while a little sad. But looked at Bohusk and smiled.

"But i do like the nickname" She said, then both her and Bohusk went started to go towards each other. Their Lips meeting other, they kissed and then backed up and looked into each others eyes again.

"I love you Bohusk." Jinx said.

"I love you too Pink." Bohusk said as they both went back to kissing each other. It was so nice, they didn't want it to end. Nice little fairy tale ending, huh? Wrong.

Behind Jinx and Bohusk, a big machine went flying though the wall of the cafe' they were in and went though the other end. Everyone was thrown to the ground, including Bohusk and Jinx. Jinx didn't get hurt as much, only a scrape and bruise. Bohusk however got a huge bloody wound on his forehead and his left arm twisted around. Both Bohusk and Jinx got up from the ground and looked where the Machine land. It was on the street and it was fighting the Titans. Jinx and Bohusk was looking the scene while Bohusk healed his wound and twisted his arm back in place as he let out a slight groan.

"Oh, come fucking on already!" Bohusk and Jinx said at the same time, very mad that the battle interrupted their date.

**End of Chapter 5, Let's haul ass to Chapter 6!**

**(A/N- I know it seem like a love story 3/4th the chapter, but I thought it would be good to see how a date with the two would seem. But i can tell you the next chapter will get back to the fighting and Demented little "Bohusk-Style" comments. Peace)**


	6. Chapter 6: Parking Meter:Kidnapped

**I and Bohusk are walking out of a movie theater that's showed "X-Men Origins:Wolverine".**

**jc013-- Well, i'll say that was a great movie, nowhere as great as "The Dark Knight" but still good.**

**Bohusk- Still say we should have got the "Deadpool" ending.**

**jc013- Yeah, the one we got sucked.**

**Bohusk- What about that 3rd ending that everyone's talking about?**

**jc013- Maybe end up as a deleted scene on dvd.**

**Bohusk- Hey, shouldn't you be doing the fanfics?**

**jc013- Shit, you're right.**

**I and Bohusk notice the reader.**

**jc013- Oh hey, i don't own TT, just Bohusk.**

**Deadpool appears next to us out of nowhere.**

**Deadpool- And i'm the king of jelly beans!**

**i and Bohusk both look at Deadpool**

**jc013- Dude, you're not even in this fanfic, why are you here?**

**Bohusk- Yeah and as much you are a inspiration for me and such, you have to get out.**

**Deadpool- Oh, i was just here to look for the ending with that imposter of me they call Weapon Xl in Wolverine.**

**jc013- Don't bother, this one has the shitty "Wolverine" ending.  
**

**Deadpool- Fuck, that's the 5th one. Ryan Reynolds in that movie did a good job playing me.**

As the titans fought the giant machine, both Bohusk and Jinx looked confused then looked at each other then smiled.

"Ready for beat down that machine." Jinx asked Bohusk as he looked at her with a sorta evil grin.

"Pink, You know long i've been waiting for you to say that." Bohusk said and with that both him and Jinx ran towards the machine. As they ran, the Titans who were still the fighting the machine noticed Bohusk coming towards them......Him and Jinx.

"Ahhhh....Dudes, is that Bohusk? Cause' if he there, he's with a girl" Beast Boy said before transforming into a gorilla and attacking the machine. But that didn't work as the machine took Beast Boy and slammed him to the ground making him go back into human mode.

"Owww" was all Beast Boy said before trying to get back up. Cyborg then appeared next to him and shot his sonic beam at the machine.

"Must be his date." Cyborg said before getting a light post swinged at him causing him to flying into a Electronics store. Raven took notice and lifted a car with her powers and threw it at the machine, hitting it and causing it to blow up. The titans looked to see if was destroyed, but wasn't. The machine just looked at the Titans.

"You.....Have.....Too better......Than that." Said the machine which looked like a black mech but had a H.G. Giger style to it, it talked in a slow but demonic sounding voice as it's eyes glowed red. It then shot out cords at Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven which grabbed them and gave them a shock which made them scream like a banshee out of hell.

"Star, you know what to do." Robin said, Starfire flew over him, picking up in the process as they flew towards the machine. Robin then started throwing bombs at it which did nothing but piss off the machine even more. So Robin took all the ice bombs he had and threw them at the machine causing it to slow down, then become frozen to the ground. The Cords then detached from Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven.

"Frezze down, you bad machine." Starfire said as she was landing with Robin in tow.

"That's frezze up star." Cyborg correcting Starfire little lingo mess up.

"Oops, my apologizes" said Starfire before the gang took notice of the machine breaking the ice off and it coming towards them with it's red eyes glowed more.

"You.....Have....Just.....Bought......Your.......Death......Wish." The machine slowly said as it slowly started to walk towards the Titans.

"Titans, Prepare for impact" Robin said as the the machine was about to attack. But out of nowhere, three pink waves appeared out of nowhere, two hit two light posts while the other hit a car, all three were near the machine. The light posts then both fell on the machine while the car blew up sending the machine flying while lightning appeared and started to shock the machine. The Titans looked over were it came from and seen it was Bohusk and Jinx that just attacked the machine. The Titans then got in battle poses when they seen Jinx.

"Titans, att--" Robin was about to order when Bohusk got in her way.

"Leave her the hell out off this and focus on the freakin' weird-ass machine." Bohusk yelled at the TItans while protecting Jinx from being attacked.

"Bohusk, your going out.....With Jinx" Beast Boy said before looking at cyborg, they were both slack jawed at what they just seen finnaly putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, so fucking what? I'm--" Bohusk was saying before getting a car thrown at him sending him to the ground as the machine started to come towards Jinx.

"Jinx......You've.....Went......Back.......On.......Our.......Deal." The machine slowly said to jinx who is just shocked at she heard.

"Yes...I did, but i--" Jinx tried to say before getting shocked by the cord the machine shot at her and grabbed her. She then fell to the ground before the machine started draging her towards a compartment/holding cell attached to the machine.

"Looks....Like....I....Have.....To......Punish......You." the machine said before a birdarang was lodged into the window of the cockpit of the machine. The Titans was mouth agape at what happened, Robin mostly as it was one of his birdarangs. He turned around only to see Bohusk holding his left arm which was broken while his right hand was holding another birdarang.

"You son of a bitch, give her back. You don't and i'll shove my fist down your mouth so far, that my hand will be sticking out you ass!" A very pissed off Bohusk said. The machine turned to him while Jinx looked briefly at Bohusk.

"Bohusk" was all Jinx said before falling unconscious and being put in the cell. As Bohusk threw the 2nd birdarang at the machine. The machine caught it with a claw-like thing appeared to come out the machine and it threw the birdarang back at Bohusk right into his forehead making him drop to the ground. The Titans were shocked.

"See......You.....Later" The machine said, it then left as a booster appeared and flew up in the air escaping with Jinx captive. The Titans then looked back at Bohusk who was lying on the ground not moving.

"He....He's deceased?" asked a visibly shaken Starfire. Everyone kept there eyes on Bohusk who was still lying on the ground.

"I'm not getting anything from the scans i'm getting." Cyborg said as he looked at the screen on his arm.

"It's not fair, he didn't deserve this at all." Raven said as she started to cry, she never really seen a dead body before, so cut her some slack. Robin looked at the broken arm, the sleeves were torn from his coat and hoodie showing the tattoos Bohusk had. Inculding the one he got the same day, the Viking runes that translated to "Jinx". Beast Boy started to cry.

"Why, he was so young....WHY!?" Beast Boy started to scream and cry his ass off which would have continued if it wasn't for a fist flying in the air and hitting him in the face making him fall over. Everyone then jumped back from the sight they just seen.

"Fuck man, will you shut up already. I was knocked out, yet i still can hear your fucking crying and my arm still broken!" Bohusk said as he started to get up. Everyone was shocked that Bohusk was getting up with a Birdarang lodged in his head.

"Bohusk, you're alive. Oh Joy!" Starfire said, then she went up to him and hugging him and breaking his back at the same time.

"Please.....Stop.....Trying to.....Break my back." Bohusk asked Starfire which she did. Bohusk start bending his back into position as the Titans looked at him.

"Damn girl, you can break a freaking house in half with those arms." Bohusk said as he continued to re-position himself till he got his back in place then fixed his arm back into place.

"There we go.....What's everyone staring at?" Bohusk asked everyone. They were staring at the birdarang still stuck in his forehead, Bohusk then noticed it as he looked up at his forehead.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Bohusk said, he then started to grab the birdarang and started tugging on it trying to take it out. Beast Boy fainted at watching this while Starfire went over to the nearest garbage can and vomited in it. Bohusk kept trying to get it out, but it didn't work.

"Fucking made in china bullshit birdarang....Hey, can one of you guys help me here?" Bohusk asked. Cyborg came over to Bohusk, checked out the wound, grabbed the birdarang and pulled the birdarang out of Bohusk who then fell down. Starfire and Beast Boy both recovered in time to see the birdarang get pulled out. Once again the vomiting and fainting happened. This time, it was Beast Boy throwing up while Starfire fainted.

"Godamn, those things sting like a bitch. What you do Robin, dip these things into vinegar before throwing them at people?" Bohusk asked as he was getting up. His head wound started to heal as the skin, flesh and bone started to regenerate Robin started to walk up to him and when he got to Bohusk. Robin then out of nowhere socked Bohusk in the face sending him back a bit.

"Ahhhhhh! What the fuck man?!" Bohusk asked as he looked back at Robin who's clearly pissed.

"What the fuck man?! You said you had to hunt down Jinx and he you were. Being with the enemy, and not doing anything to.....No way." Robin was shocked at what he realised. He then looked at Bohusk even more pissed off.

"She was the girl you mentioned. Were you in love with--" Robin said before receiving a parking meter to the face. He dropped staright to the ground and everyone got into attack postion against Bohusk except Raven who decided to stay back. Bohusk looked at the Titans, parking meter in hand, looking like he was ready to fight the world.

"Come on! I'll take you all on! I can take a short green shapeshifter, a half robot/half black guy dude, a hot orange skinned alien chick, and some pre-pube spikey haired fuck in a mask any day, come on!" Bohusk said with in anger in his eyes. Raven knew why he was so mad. So she went up to him.

"Bohusk, i'm gonna need you calm down." Raven tried to ask him. Bohusk looked at her confused and mad at the same time.

"Why? My girlfriend just got kidnapped, some bitch sucker-punched me and i had a fucking birdarang lodged into my skull. Why the fuck would i calm down?" Bohusk asked Raven who decided to try something else. So she slapped him in the face.

"You calm now?" Raven asked ever so politely. Bohusk just looked at her and then took a deep breath. He then put the parking meter down. But then he went to Robin and kicked him the chest.

"Ok, now i'm as calm as a whore who got payed 1000 dollars." He said to a shocked Raven, then started to walk towards Titans Tower.

"I'm going back to the tower and getting my stuff." Bohusk said as he walked down the street.

10 minutes later, the Titans got home only to see Bohusk packing his stuff into his bag. He noticed them and looked at them with a calm look on his face. But Raven sensed otherwise.

"I'm going to hunt down the thing who took Jinx, find her, then kill that son of a bitch for taking her. I don't want any of you guys to get in my way. We cool?" Bohusk asked everyone, they all shook their heads except Robin was still in a bit of pain.

"You kill that man and i will arrest you." Robin said with a sneer towards Bohusk who just looked at him.

"Yay, i can't wait. You also gonna give me some cookies and milk while your at it?." was all Bohusk said as he walked passed the group. As he walked down the hall, he turned around and looked at the group.

"I love Jinx, i don't give a crap if she stole money from a bank or stole candy from a baby. I love her and you guys can't say shit about it." Bohusk said before turning back then walking again till he stopped again and turned around pointing at Robin.

"Oh and Robin, i hope you don't mind. I took some of your bombs, ice bombs and your grappling gun, i'm gonna need it." And with that said, he started walking again till he was out the door.

**End Of Chapter 6, Next time is Chapter 7!**

**(A/N- Sorry it took a while, just had somethings going on and ideas shifting though. Peace.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Laser Grid:Captive

**I and Bohusk are at 20th Century Fox studios**

**Bohusk- Remind me why we're here again?**

**jc013- I want to make sure that one 2nd "Deadpool" ending is true.**

**Bohusk- Wait dude, i thought you said that it would end up as an deleted scene on the dvd?**

**jc013- True, while i did say that. Let's face it dude, it's bugging the living shit out of me.**

**Bohusk and i take a bag out and start taking stuff out of it.**

**Bohusk- Grappling Gun?**

**jc013- Check.**

**Bohusk- Ice bombs?**

**jc013- Check?**

**Bohusk- Dvd copy of "JCVD"?**

**I look puzzled as i find it and look at Bohusk.**

**jc013- Ahhhh.....Check, but why do we need this dvd?**

**Bohusk- Cause' i was gonna watch it when we get home.**

**jc013- Oh yeah, that's right.**

**Both i and Bohusk notice the reader.**

**Bohusk- Hi, jc013 doesn't own TT, just me and i own the "JCVD" dvd.**

**jc013- Promotion of a new movie, gay.**

**Bohusk- So says the guy who's trying to see the hidden ending of a movie that's just been released.**

**jc013- Bite me dude.**

After his fallout with the Titans, Bohusk is walking on the streets looking for any info on who took Jinx and Where she is. As he walked down a street with a bookbag on (A/N- Full of stolen weapons that Bohusk swiped from Robin, ha.), Bohusk noticed some sounds that got his attention.

"So i heard that machine that got away from the Titans and that one guy had that Jinx girl hostage." Some punk said to a friend of his as they had their backs to the wall

"Shit man, fo' so?" The punk's friend asked his friend as a shadow creeped up on them.

"Yeah, and i know where it went and landed" The punk said which was all Bohusk needed to hear. A ice bomb flew into the air and hit the punk's leg leaving him stuck to the ground as his friend looked at him shocked. So he did the first thing he thought of....Run, but that wasn't so smart as the second he started to run. He ran into Bohusk's arm which was stretched out making the guy get clotheslined and knocking him out. Bohusk then turned his attention to the punk who was trying to get his foot out of the ice which didn't work.

"Hey friend, i was just walking my invisible piggy when i heard you talking about a girlfriend of mine," Bohusk said to the punk as he ripped a pipe out from a wall. He then walked over to the punk as the pipe he had started to course with lightning.

"Now you and me are gonna play a game...it's called "Tell me all the info you know or get beat into a pulp and most likely die". Now first question...." Bohusk said as he rose the pipe to the level of the punk's knee cap.

".....Who took Jinx?" Bohusk asked.

"Dude, i don't know who it was." The punk "Who's now shitting himself" answered to Bohusk who just looked at him.

"Beep! Wrong answer!" Replied Bohusk who then took the Pipe he had and strikes it into the punk's kneecap hurting the hell out of it while giving a shocking feeling to the punk who was now screaming in pain.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm telling you the truth, i don't know who took her, i swear!" The punk yelled as he was crying in pain. Bohusk took notice and dropped the pipe, then he picked up a glass bottle, held on to one side of the bottle while making the punk hold the other side.

"Ok, that's the first question down, now where did the thing take her?" Bohusk ordered to the punk as he made his hand and the glass bottle press up against the wall.

"I'm not sure where exactly where he--" The punk tried to say, but Bohusk pressed the bottle and his hand against the punk's hand causing it to break and making glass going into Bohusk's and the punk's hands causing the punk to scream while Bohusk twitched a bit but stayed focused as he looked into the punk's eyes.

"Once again, i'll be a cheeky bastard and ask you again for the last time, Where is Jinx and that thingy?!" Bohusk asked.

"All right, i'll talk! You know that old building across from the RST Video Store?!" The punk said at last telling some info.

"You mean that old toy store that was closed down cause' the owner started to make toys out of kids who went there?" Bohusk asked.

"That's the place, i saw the machine take her there. Don't know why, but it didn't seem good." The punk said. Bohusk started some thinking and he didn't like what he was thinking. Just think of Jinx being controlled by some random pair of hands with the strings on her controlling her. So Bohusk looked back to the punk and headbutted him, knocking him out. Bohusk then took a piece of paper out and a pen and wrote something on it. He then placed the note on the knocked out body, then grabbed his cell phone out and put it against his ear.

"Hey, i need the police, seems some punk got his ass beaten senseless pretty bad.....Yeah, the dude's still breathing......He has a note on him, it's says it's for the Titans. Should i keep it there?.......Keep it there and where am i now?.........In the alley next to the Arby's on Perez Rd........Okay, thanks. Bye" Bohusk said to the police while on the phone. He had to a Seth MacFarlane impersonation to keep the police from noticing. He looked at the note and sighed as he left for the toy store.

"_I'm gonna regret that choice, oh well. I'm gonna get myself some Arby's before going to save Jinx_" Bohusk thought as he left the scene.

Later Bohusk was Able to find the old toy store, it had seen much better days. Bohusk looked around the outside of the store to see if anything was askew. But nothing seemed wrong.

"_All right then, gonna find where Jinx is, kill the fucker that took her and then see if i can find the rare black and red Optimus Prime here._" Bohusk thought as he took out Robin's grappling gun and shot it to the top of the store, so the machine didn't know he went though the front door, Too bad he didn't notice the video camera taping him.

"Good,....He's.....Falling.....Into.....My......Trap" The machine said before opening up to show a short shadowy figure come out. The shadows around him don't help out much either as you couldn't see his face. He then sat down in front of a big monitor that had Bohusk on it.

"Seems ok.....So fa-- Ohhhhh, a rocky horse!" Bohusk said like a schoolgirl before jumping on it riding it.

"Weeeeeeeeee! High Ho--" Bohusk was saying when a spike appeared out of it's head, then it turned around with the same glowing eyes the machine.

"Ahhhh fucking butterbiscuit's" was all Bohusk can say in response due to the fact the horse opened it's mouth and shot a spike into Bohusk's shoulder.

"Ahhhh, fuck you ." Bohusk said before firing a lightning bolt at the horse, destroying it. Bohusk looked at the spike and ripped it out while screaming a bit.

"God-fucking-damnit!" Bohusk said as his shoulder started to heal. He took out one of the bombs in case any more toys came out.....which they did. Bohusk heard a sound behind him, so he got ready, turned around, and was going to throw the bomb when he seen a little girl doll.

"Hi, i'm Betty Lou Who, wanna be friends?" The doll said as it came closer before Bohusk threw the bomb but the doll caught it and threw it behind her blowing up the wall. As monster sounds are heard, both Bohusk and the doll looked at where the sound came from. It was a Fur Real Pet looking pet dog, but it looked bigger and more demonic looking. The doll then climbed on the dog, then looked at Bohusk who was still surprised at what he's seeing.

"You've been a bad boy, you must die now, yay!" The doll said as it's eyes turned red. All Bohusk chould do is stand where he was, mouth agape and silent. Bohusk then started running and screaming as the Dog started to give chase. Bohusk kept running till he was in a hallway, that's were he had an idea. He stopped and waited till the dog was close and took his ice bombs and threw them at the dog which just ate them. This would have been bad if not for the fact that Bohusk wanted this to happen. The beast started to freeze from the inside.

"Mr. Fuzz....yki....ns...." The doll said before freezing into ice. Bohusk took a plastic lightsaber he found on the ground and started to poke the ice pop that was a monster and a doll. After a few pokes, it broke into many pieces. Bohusk then looked around some more till he reached a lazer grid guarded hallway, on the otherside was a metal door.

"_I'm so gonna hate myself for this._" Bohusk thought, The Man who was looking on the montors watching Bohusk was confused. Back in the hall, Bohusk took a deep breath then started running though the lazers. The Man watching this was surprised that Bohusk even did this. Bohusk was able to reach the door in one piece thanks to his regenation powers. His closhes also somehow was intact.

"Yeah, i made it though th--" Bohusk was boasting before he noticed he didn't have the backpack with him and noticed it was at the other side of the lazers.

"Fuck me...." Bohusk said before running back though the lazers to get the bag and back again.

These action just made the man even more confused. By the time Bohusk made it back to the door, he was done. He dropped to the ground and was passing out when he seen a shadowly figure appear and it talked in a man voice. It was the man.

"You are a crazy bastard." The man said before Bohusk went knocked out.

Bohusk was lying down in a cell when some water splashed on his face.

"Don't touch me there!" Bohusk said before realizing he said another stupid thing while waking up. He turned to see Jinx next to him who was smiling.

"Well, guess which pretty boy is awake." Jinx said before Bohusk went over and kissed her.

"Thank god, you're alive. Where are we?" Bohusk asked Jinx.

"We're in a cell where he's holding us captive." Jinx responded.

"I can see that." Bohusk looked around before turning to back to Jinx while having a confused look on his face.

"That machine earlier said you went back on a deal. What deal was that?" Bohusk asked Jinx who had a worried look on her face.

"Sorta bit of a long story." Jinx said while looking a little sad while looking at the wall. Bohusk grabbed he shoulder and turned her towards him.

"Seems i got all day." Bohusk said while smirking which made Jinx smile a bit.

Back at the alley near the Arby's, The Titan's are checking out the punk who's still knocked out. Robin goes and picks up the note. The other's looked at him.

"What does it say?" Starfire asked. Robin looked at them and then read it.

**"Dear Titans,**

**I have some good news, i know who took Jinx and where it is, by the time you are most likely reading this. I most likely found and rescued her or got caught by the bad guy. Doesn't matter really since you guys are most likely gonna come to check out the place anyway. Most likely i've been caught and are being held captive.**

**It's the old toy store across from the video store, hope you check by soon.**

**-Your Friend,**

**Bohusk.**

**P.S.- Robin, sorry for beating down your ass, i was pissed off due to what had happened and such. Hope you accept my apology.**

**P.P.S.- Oh yeah, Starfire and Raven knew about Jinx. Peace.**

Robin gave a look at Starfire and Raven who just acted like they didn't do anything. Cyborg went up to Robin with a consirned look in his eye.

"So, what do we do?" Cyborg asked Robin who was thinking then had a idea.

"All right, here's what we do." Robin said.

**End of Chapter 7, Next is Chapter 8**

**(A/N- How do you like that, left it on a cliffhanger.....Screw that, it was 2 cliffhanger's. WHat are they?"**


	8. Chapter 8: Headache:Another Flashback

**I and Bohusk are climbing up the wall of 20th Century Fox studios thanks to the grappling gun they had.**

**jc013- You know, i can see why Batman and Robin use these thing, these are freakin' awesome!**

**Bohusk- I know dude, glad i bought these.**

**Deadpool (V/O)- I know!**

**I and Bohusk are looking at Deadpool who climbing up the wall confused.....Again.**

**jc013- Deadpool, what are you doing here?**

**Bohusk- Yeah, you're not in this fanfic, we told ya' that.**

**Deadpool- Well if you think about it, i appeared in the intro's of this fanfic more than once, so hence i'm a character in this part of the fanfic.**

**I and Bohusk look at each other then back at Deadpool.**

**Bohusk- True.**

**jc013- Has a point, but why are you still here?**

**Deadpool- Cause' every theater i've been to, i always got the damn Wolverine ending and i wanna see the one with me in it.**

**jc013- Just go on youtube, they have that ending on there....If they didn't take it off by now.**

**Deadpool- Bitch please, i seen that ending before i even saw Wolverine, i'm talking about that 3rd one with Ryan Reynolds in it.**

**Both i and Bohusk look at him surprised.**

**Bohusk- Wait a sec, that's what me and jc013 are looking for.**

**jc013- Small fucking word, wanna come with us dude?**

**Deadpool- Hell Yeah!**

**I, Bohusk, and Deadpool continue to climb up the wall.**

After Bohusk got captured by the man, He was put in a cell with his girlfriend Jinx.

"So let's hear why you and that machine know each other." Bohusk said to jinx as he looked around the cell he and Jinx was in.

"Okay, This happened 3 months before we met at the bank and had our fight." Jinx said as she started to tell the story.

**Gravy Corn Bread! Another flashback, yay!**

The Titans are checking out the remains of a battle with a lot of bad guys flash-frozen.

"This all began after the "Brotherhood of Evil" attack that happened."

Jinx is with Kid Flash having a date with him at a pizza place.

"After that deal got done, I started going out with Kid Flash and--"

"Wait a sec, You went out with Kid Flash as Kid "Running as fucking fast as Road Runner" Flash?"

"Yeah, forgot to tell you that."

Jinx and Kid Flash are shown beating up bad guys.

"Back to the story, me and Kid Flash were going out and We started to fight crime together."

Jinx and Kid Flash are walking though a mall, Kid Flash is shown flirting with some girls but Jinx turns him around and does light pat on his head before they kiss.

"I not gonna lie, he was a bit of a flirt. But he did leave the "Love of his life that no one can replace" part to me and i was happy that there was someone that loved me for who i am."

"Let me guess, you found him cheating on you and you broke up with you."

"Nope, wasn't like that at all."

Jinx is shown walking by herself and see a pair of shoes that she likes, she checks her cash, but she has no money. She looks around and takes them. But she pauses in mid air after swiping the shoes and getting away with the shoes (A/N- Think of it like a dvd pausing a scene.)

"You stole those Baby Phat shoes?"

"Yeah and-- Wait, how did you know those were Baby Phat's"

"I can see the little flashback movie that came with the narrating."

"Oh, makes sense."

(A/N- This is where the scene goes back to un-pause mode) Jinx is shown stealing from more places.

"Back to what i was saying, I stole the shoes and i started to get back to my stealing habits. Then one day....."

Jinx is shown trying to rob a bank, but Kid Flash arrives and see Jinx robbing the bank. He is shocked. He runs off, but not super fast, just normal. Jinx try's to run up to him and she caught up with him. Kid Flash turns around and looks at her mad.

"How can you do this?! I thought you turned good?!" Kid Flash asked Jinx while yelling at her.

"I'm sorry, it just that i couldn't control myself." Jinx tried to plead with him but Kid Flash couldn't look at her.

"I don't know if i can trust you. Was this the first time you stole since becoming a hero?" Kid Flash asked Jinx who had a worried look on her face.

"Ahhh..Yeah...There might have been 1.....or 10 times i've....stole from places.....Eh eh eh.." Jinx said while worried. Kid Flash was shocked at what he heard and then grabbed his head in distress.

"This is not happening, i thought you changed." Kid Flash said while looking at her confused then looking down at the ground sighing.

"Flash, please listen to me. I just couldn't control it. I'm sorry." Jinx said walking over to Kid Flash who just looked at her.

"I'm sorry too, but i think we should.....Be apart." Kid Flash said to a shocked Jinx.

"Be Apart? You mean break up?" asked a dumbfounded Jinx while looking at a sorta offset Kid Flash.

"I wasn't trying to say it like that, but.....Yeah." Kid Flash said in a low tone. Jinx couldn't belive what he was saying and started running away. Kid Flash tried to run after her like normal but stopped after realizing that he shouldn't.

"I ran away and never looked back."

"Wow, explains why he wasn't in this fanfic at first."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, please go on with the story."

Jinx is shown on a bench at a park in a different city, she's wearing a a hoodie and has it's hood over her head so no one notices her. She's looking at all the couples in love and she's sad.

"After i ran away, i stayed in some other city...I was lonely, till he came."

A short man who looks like a puppet man comes up to her and sits next to her. (A/N- Yeah, you know who it is, just in different clothes.) Jinx looks at him confused.

"I know i look different, but i know you're different too.....Jinx." The Puppet King said to a shocked Jinx.

"Yes, i know who you are, and i need you're help to get something." he said while looking at Jinx.

"I'm sorry, i can't help. I told myself i would never steal again." Jinx told the small Puppet King as she got up.

"Don't think of it as stealing, think of it as borrowing." the Puppet Man said while looking at Jinx.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Jinx asked while confused.

"Yes it is, but i need something to strike back at the Titans an--" The Puppet King said before Jinx stopped him.

"Speaking of which, i heard they beat you and put your soul into a controller thingy, how did you get out?" Jinx asked the Puppet King.

"Long...Painful....Story, but not getting into that. the point is that i need your help, i know that you can't be a hero or a villain. You have to make up your mind." The Puppet King said. Jinx started to think of Kid Flash and many other things.

"I started to do some thinking and i decided what i would do."

"All right, i'll do it." Jinx said to the Puppet King.

Jinx is now shown robbing banks, robot factories, etc.

"So for the next 2 months, i stole stuff for him and while i took the money which he gave half of the cut."

The Puppet King is shown giving half of the cut to Jinx.

"Explains how you got that nice place."

"Yeah."

The Puppet King is now shown building the machine he uses.

"While i got the money, he used what he got from me stealing the parts and started to make that damn machine....Well robot."

Jinx is now shown robbing another bank when Kid Flash appears.

"Jinx, you gotta stop this now." Kid Flash said to Jinx who has a evil smile on her face

"Sorry, but i can't do that, i'm a bad person and i can't do anything about it." Jinx said to a surprised Kid Flash.

"Please, i don't wanna fight." Kid Flash said while pleading with Jinx. But she just looked at him and her hand glowed pink.

"I'm gonna regret this so bad." Kid Flash said before charging towards Jinx. But she seen this coming and fired a pink wave at the ground were Kid Flash was gonna run. But he seen this coming so ran to the right. Too bad Jinx seen that coming, instead of a shockwave caused by her pink wave going straight, it went to the right getting into Kid Flash's path making him fall to the ground. Jinx then went over to him while he was getting up. Kid Flash went to take a punch towards her but Jinx caught the punch.

"Ohhhh...Too bad Wally. I forgot to mention, i've been taking some fighting classes." Jinx said to Kid Flash before doing a kick flip sending him in the air, then she jumps into the air and punches him to the ground.

"Wow, that's new. I thought you were the long distance bad luck causing type?" Kid Flash said as he got up from the ground to Jinx.

"Well after some robberies, i noticed i had to learn to survive not just by shooting pink waves of bad luck, but how to fight fist to fist." Jinx said as she raised a fist up.

"Makes sense." Kid Flash said before a explosion went off on one side of the wall. A man in purple and green clothes with white and black make-up on his face and eyelids. He also had red make-up on his lips and cheeks making a red smile and on his cheeks were slits that have piercing's on them holding his cheeks up making a horrific smile.

"Wait a sec, what the fuck?! What's the Joker doing in the story?"

"Just let me tell the story and you will know."

"Ah, the bank. The place were get our money to buy food, clothes and bombs to blow up ba--" Joker said before stopping to notice Jinx and Kid Flash who are just dumbfounded to see The Joker at the same bank as them.

"What the crap? Why you two here?" The Joker asked Jinx and Kid Flash.

"Ahhh....She was robbing the bank and i was trying to stop her." Kid Flash answered.

"Big fan of you work, love the piercing job." Jinx said in a schoolgirl type of voice.

"Thank you, I will be here all week." The Joker said while doing a bow. Kid Flash took this chance and ran over to Joker and took a punch at him and hit him. The Joker wasn't gonna take any of that, so they got in a fight. Jinx took this fight as an opportunity and ran off.

"As Kid Flash fought The Joker, i escaped the bank with the cash. That was the last time i saw him since that day."

**End of flashback, now let's do that wavy dissolve from "Wayne's World" while waving our arms up and down, DO LI DO LI DO LI DO LI!**

Bohusk is trying to put that all that info in his head as Jinx looks at him in a sad look.

"I haven't heard anything since that day, then after me and you met. I started thinking back to when i was being a hero. I was left wondering if what i did was wrong......" Jinx said before looking at Bohusk who just confused.

".....Did you get all of that?" Asked Jinx.

"That and a huge ass headache." Bohusk said while rubbing his head. He then fell on the ground and Jinx went over to check on him.

"I'm okay, just puzzled." Was all Bohusk said as he got up and sat. Jinx leaned her head to Bohusk's side and smiled.

"All i care about right now is that if your okay." Jinx said as Bohusk kissed the side of her head.

"Thanks for the support....But i'm still wondering how to get the hell out of this shithole we call a cell." Bohusk said as he looked around the cell.

"Well, did you tell anyone else that you were coming here?" Jinx asked as she looked at Bohusk's face which had a happy look on it.

"Oh shit, that's right. I left a note that told--" Bohusk was saying when the Titans commutcatior went off. Bohusk took it out and turned it on, Robin's face appeared.

"Hello Bohusk, Jinx." Robin said.

"Hey Robin, yeah....Ahhh....Raven gave me this and i forgot--" Bohusk was saying before being cut off.

"I know, Raven told us everything and we got your note. We're on the first floor right now and we're coming to save you guys." Robin said.

"Thanks, see you soon. She's coming right." Bohusk asked while pointing at Jinx.

"She's gonna since we need her help and since she's your girlfriend. I also accept your apology about you kicking my ass. See you soon." Robin said.

"See ya too." Bohusk said before turning the commutcatior off. Jinx then turned to him all confused.

"You beat up Robin?" Jinx asked Bohusk who was looking at the door.

"Yeah, he striked first and you get the point. I think can blast the door with my lightning but i need your bad luck purple wave thingy's to help out." asked Bohusk as he looked at Jinx.

"Better get ready." Jinx said. Then both her and Bohusk got ready and she shot her bad luck waves at the door at the same time Bohusk fired a lightning bolt at the door. They both blew the door off and got out.

"God Pink, i love you." Bohusk said before him and Jinx kised each other for a bit. But then 3 big stuffed bunny's with armor plated armor and sharp pointy Carrots appeared coming towards them slowly.

"Ehh...What's up doc?" Jinx said as her hands glowed pink.

"Nice Bugs Bunny joke." Bohusk said as his hand started to have lightning course thought them and his body.

"Thanks, got it frrom you." Jinx before her and Bohusk charged towards the bunnies.

**End of Chapter 8, Race towards Chapter 9!**

**(A/N- There, for everyone who was wondering why Kid Flash wasn't mentioned in the fanfic at first, that's why. The Joker part, i felt like adding cause' they never mentioned him and i thought it would be cool. Made him look like The Joker from my "Joker: Pain And Laughter" Fanfic.**

**Last but not least,**

**In tribute to Don DeLuise**

**August 1, 1933-May 4, 2009**

**"No Applause Necessary, Sava to the End"**

**You shall be missed, you big fat funny son of a bitch.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Puppet:Bullet Ridden Devil

**I, Bohusk, and Deadpool are last in the offices of 20th Century Fox studios and they have hostages.**

**jc013- You know, i didn't plan the whole "Kidnapping" deal, but damnit it's worth it.**

**Deadpool- I know, how do you think Lionsgate got the lost footage of the original "My Bloody Valentine"? Some guy finding them by chance, don't think so.**

**Bohusk- Okay Mr. Head of Fox studios, we want to see it.**

**Head of Fox studios- See what?**

**jc013- The 3rd secret ending of X-Men Origins: Wolverine with the "Weapon XI" Deadpool really a clone and the real Deadpool still looking like Ryan Reynolds.**

**Head of Fox studios- Wait, how did you--**

**Deadpool- Do you even check the internet? It's been known since the damn movie was out!**

**Bohusk- Now show us the freakin' scene now!**

**Head of Fox studios- All right then.**

**jc013, Bohusk, Deadpool, and the Head of Fox studios are in the theater at 20th Century Fox with food.**

**jc013- This better be worth it, cause' if it ain't.....**

**jc013 takes out a baseball bat, Bohusk has his hand courseing with lightning and Deadpool has his swords out and they are all pointed at the Head of Fox studios.**

**Head of Fox studios- Trust me, it will be.**

**jc013, Bohusk, and Deadpool take notice of the reader.**

**jc013- I don't own TT or Deadpool, just Bohusk.**

**Deadpool- Ohhh, it's starting.**

After escaping from their cell, Bohusk and Jinx are fighting down to the first level to meet up with the Titans who oddly enough is fighting up to meet the two. As Bohusk and Jinx are ruuning down the stairs, puppets drop down from the roofs. But Bohusk notices something about them.

"Wait a sec." Bohusk says as he grabs a puppet and turns it around only to be face to face with the puppet which turns out to be a dead human, they were all dead humans made into puppets. He backs up in fear as Jinx screams and comes towards Bohusk who holds her.

"Oh god, he made them into....Oh my god." Jinx said as she was trying not to look at the horrific sight by hiding her head into Bohusk's arms.

"It's all right, we just gotta--" Bohusk was saying when the "Puppets" started to come to life as they cut the cords they were hanging from with knifes Bohusk and Jinx just look shocked.

"You've gotta be fucking me." Bohusk said as the puppets came closer. Jinx shot a wave of bad luck at the steps the first 3 puppets were walking on. The floor boards broke and the Puppets fell, but then cords appeared out of the hole and the puppets came back up. So Bohusk shot lightning at 2 puppets and killed them as more came.

"Jinx, have you practiced your landing skills?" Bohusk asked.

"Well, they improved. But not that much." Jinx answered.

"Close enough, i'm gonna hold these bastards off, i'm gonna need you to jump down the floors till you find the Titans, get their help and get them up here." Bohusk said asked as he threw a puppet into a group of puppets.

"But--" Jinx started to say before Bohusk grabbed her and kissed her, then looked at her.

"Just go, Now!" Bohusk said, JInx then grabbed the rails and started to jump down to each one. Bohusk looked at the puppets and took a broken piece of wood off the wall.

"Come on you undead fucks!" Bohusk said he charged towards the puppets, swinging at any puppet that would come near him. He then got his lightning powers going and started to shock and kill more puppets. But as he took care of one puppet, another grabbed him and threw him to the ground. As they came towards him, he took out a bomb that he had hidden and threw it at the puppets. The bomb blew up and sent puppets flying. Thanks to the blast, Bohusk's leg got a chunk blown off and having a big piece of wood stuck in his foot didn't help out.

"Ahhhh!!!" He screamed as his foot wouldn't budge as a still living puppet jumped and stabbed his other foot with it's knife into the floor board keeping him stuck to the ground and started to try to bite him. But Bohusk kept trying to keep it back.

"Jinx, were are you?" Bohusk said as he tried to keep from becoming food for the puppet.

A couple floors down after she jumped down, Jinx seen the Titans finishing off huge monkey's with cymbals. Robin doing the last blow by scissor-kicking the last monkey in the face. After that, they noticed Jinx.

"Jinx, where's Bohusk?" Robin asked.

"He's a couple floors up and he needs help bad." Jinx said while panicked. Normally Robin would think she's lying but from seeing the fear in her eyes, he looked up then back at her.

"Well let's get going then" Robin said as he and the other Titans went up the stairs back to Bohusk.

"Get off of me you son of a bitch!" Bohusk said as he tried to keep the puppet off of him. But then out of nowhere, the puppet pushed his head down and bit Bohusk in the neck.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Bohusk screamed as he bled because of the bite. He then grabbed the puppet up in the air, got up and started to punch the puppet's face in rage.

"You motherfucking piece of fucking shit, die already!" Bohusk said. Oddly enough, just as he said that, a beam shot out and hit Bohusk in the hand but went though and got the puppet in the head, killing it. Bohusk turned around to see Cyborg with his sonic cannon out blowing on it.

"Boo-Ya" Cyborg said as the other Titans and Jinx appeared to help Bohusk out. He tried to get up, but his wounds wasn't helping out the cause.

"Oh my, you are wounded!" Starfire said as she noticed the wounds Bohusk had, and they didn't look good. Bohusk looked at said wounds and ripped out the piece of wood and the knife out of his feet so they can regenerate. His leg got the big chunk of flesh back during his struggle with the puppet. Jinx then looked his neck and seen the bite mark.

"Oh god, you've been bitten!" Jinx said as she ran over to Bohusk and checked out the bite. It started to regenerate but slowly.

"Cyborg, is he infected?" Jinx asked Cyborg He went over to him, scanned him and checked out the screen on his arm.

**"**My scans say he ain't infected. Maybe he has a inmutny to whatever the puppets are infected with, that or they weren't infected. Ether way, he's clean." Cyborg said as Bohusk went over to the dead puppet body and started kicking it.

"You fuck, that's what you get!" Bohusk yelled at the body as he stopped kicking the body when he saw the hole in his hand caused by Cyborg's blast.

"Sometimes, it's good to have a regeneration ability." Bohusk said as his hand started to heal as his neck was fully healed. Beast Boy went over to him and checked out his neck poking it.

"Please stop poking me." Bohusk asked Beast Boy who had got a funny look on his face.

"Sorry, wanted to make sure dude." Beast Boy said as he looked at the other Titans and Jinx.

"Me and Jinx know who's behind this, it's that Puppet King guy." Bohusk said as he looked up at the top floor of the store, where the lair of the Puppet King is.

"He used me to get back at you guys and now is trying to kill us." Jinx said as she walked next to Bohusk. Bohusk then looked at her, then the other's.

"So...What do we do now?" Raven asked the two. Both Bohusk and Jinx looked at each other then over to the Titans smiling.

"Go up there and beat him to a pulp." Bohusk said.

"I'm......Afraid......I.......Can't......Let.......You........Do.......That." The Puppet King said while in his robot as he came down to face the titans, Bohusk and Jinx. Everyone got in battle positions.

"Titans......" Robin said.

"Go!" Bohsuk yelled giving the order to attack. As the Titans charged, Puppet King shot the electric cords at them hoping to shock them, but Bohusk used his Lightning control to short circuit them. Cyborg then jumped in the air and punched him breaking some glass.

"Big......Mistake." Puppet King said while Cyborg was landing, he grabbed Cyborg with his claw slaming him to ground a couple times till Puppet King threw Cyborg over the edge making him fall off.

"Ohhhhhh Snaaaaaap!" Cyborg screamed till Starfire came and caught him in mid-air.

"Thanks Star." Cyborg said

"No need to thank me, let us defeat this fiend." Starfire said in response as she put Cyborg back on the ground who went back into firing his cannon at him. Starfire then flew towards Puppet King with Starbolt's ready to fire. Puppet King noticed this and swinged his claw at her, but she dodged out of the way and fired at him. Puppet King was hit and he started to lose a part or two. Robin took notice of this.

"Titans, keep striking against him. His machine is starting to get weakened!" Robin said as he took his Bo Staff and started to strike against the machine which noticed him and hit him sending him flying. Raven then appeared with multiple hard objects around her hovering in the air thanks to her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed as many objects hit Puppet King making him break even more. Beast Boy appeared and morphed into a Rhino and rammed him causing more piece's to break off. Bohusk and Jinx then ran near each other, lightning and bad luck wave's ready to fire. Jinx then jumped off a box, then Bohusk caught her and threw her higher making her very high in the air. As Puppet King kept his focus on her, Bohusk fired his lightning at him , shocking him and keeping him in place as Puppet King started to fry from the inside.

"Jinx, now!" Bohusk yelled at Jinx who fired her bad luck waves at Puppet King Making his machine blow up, sending Puppet King out of the machine. In pain, he tried to get up. Too bad Bohusk was there as he kicked Puppet King. Bohusk then picked up him with anger in his heart and hell in his eyes.

"Now, give me one good reason i shouldn't break you in two right here and now and put you in a fire Pinocchio?" Bohusk said in a anger driven voice. The puppet just moved his eyes and smiled.

"You were always the crazy one, never thought you would you go this far.......Jhonen Moore." Puppet King said in a German voice. One that shocked Bohusk who dropped him on the ground.

"Wait a sec, how do you....No..." Bohusk said as he realised at who he was talking too.

"....There ain't no way. You're dead. I saw you die." Bohusk said with fear in his eyes. The Titans and Jinx took notice of this.

"Bohusk, he said he knew you. But you've never met him before....Have you?" Robin asked a scared Bohusk who is still shocked at the Puppet King.

"Yeah Jhonen, tell them how you and i know each other." Puppet King said before letting out a demonic style laugh.

"Hans.....You can't be alive." Bohusk "Or Jhonen, if you wanna go that way." said with a brand new look of fear on his face as he went pale.

"Bohusk, please tell us the truth." Jinx asked as the Titans looked at Bohusk with confused looks on their faces.

"Puppet King.....Or his real name....Hans Lindermann, i met him.....Years ago......In 1940." Bohusk said as he turned his sad face to her and the other Titans who's mouths were agape. Bohusk then looked back at the weak Puppet King "Or Hans."

"I met him during World War II, in Auschwitz." Bohusk said as he started to remember his past. Something he had never wanted to ever do again.

**Flashback, bet you didn't see that coming!**

A platoon of 7 American soldiers are shown marching though a Polish town in ruins, Bohusk is one of them.

"I was a soldier,17 years old. Just out of high school. Me and the platoon i was in was in Poland checking it out."

"Hey gang, when i get back home. I'm gonna go up to my girl and propose to her. I have a ring picked out for her." One of the soldiers named Tex said, he had a Texas accent. Bohusk is walking behind the soldier when another soldier walked up to him. He was a nervous but calm one.

"So Jhonen, you have a girl waiting for you?" The soldier asked Bohusk who had a locket on him. Bohusk opened it to show a picture of him and a girl his age, they were both happy.

"Yep, her name's Harley. She's the best thing to happen to me." Bohusk said smiling at the soldier.

"You think you're gonna make it out alive?" The nervous soldier asked Bohusk who has a confused look on his face.

"Don't know, might make it out, might get shot to pieces. But as long as we win and Harley's safe. That's all that matters." Bohusk said as he put the locket back into his jacket pocket. As the group walked more, Bohusk noticed something odd and it wasn't good.

"Bill! Don't--" Bohusk tried to say, but it was too late. The soldier known as Bill stepped on a land mine and it blew up killing him. Because of that, the German's knew they were there and started shooting at the Platoon. Bohusk ran for his life looking for cover, which he found behind a car. Also there was the nervous soldier and 2 other soldiers. Bohusk looked at them, then shot from behind the cover at the germans, killing 2 or 3 Germans in the process before getting back behind the car.

"Hey, where's Tex?" one of the soldier's asked. Bohusk looked from behind cover, he saw Tex behind another car trying to keep his leg from bleeding out while trying to reload. Next to him was a dead soldier with a wound to the chest. A German soldier was coming up behind him with a knife.

"Shit, Tex!" Bohusk yelled at him. Tex noticed the sound, turned around and was stabbed in the chest. But that didn't stop him as he took the knife out and stabbed the German a couple times before getting shot way by other German's. The rest of the Platoon wasn't gonna take it, so they charged at the German soldier's. Both the 2 soldier's were shot down and killed while the nervous soldier was wounded in the leg. He was stuck in the open as he tried to kill more German's, but was shot to bits. Bohusk who had seen this from behind the car Tex was behind gave a quick look at the locket of him and Harley. He grabbed his and Tex's guns and ran out guns-a-blazin'

"I grabbed mine and Tex's guns and started to shoot everything in sight."

"Die you fucking--" Bohusk was saying before getting shot up by the last 5 Germans and falling to his knees.

"But i was shot up and fell to my knees. Waiting for Death, but something happened."

Bohusk is waiting for the German soldier's to kill him, but they are too shocked at what they see. Bohusk looks down to his chest to see what they were looking at and is shocked at what he sees.

"They just stood there and looked scared at my chest, i looked down and realised something."

The bullet wounds on Bohusk's chest were healing themselves very quick, Bohusk is shocked.

"My wounds started to heal themselves, i was surprised."

Bohusk looks back up to see a German soldier shoot him again, only for the wound to heal again.

"They shot me again to make sure what they saw was really happening."

Bohusk then trys to get up only to get knocked out.

"They knocked me out and i didn't re-awaken for a while."

Bohusk is now shown in a bed in a crappy little shack waking up, his hair's shaven, he's wearing a huge sized shirt and he has number's tattooed to his bottom right side of his chest.

"I woke up later and i realized due to the way i looked and were i was that i was there......Auschwitz."

Bohusk is now shown going though the normal stuff of being at a death camp (A/N- Not getting into that.) Looks like he can make it though, despise the harsh conditions and such. During lunch, someone walks up to him. He has black shaved hair, blue eyes and a big nose.

"My name's Hans" He says to Bohusk in a German accent.

"Name's Jhonen" Bohusk responds

"So you must be him?" Hans asked him. Bohusk looks at him while eating his slop.

"What do you mean?" Bohusk asks Hans who takes a sip of his dirty water.

"The Bullet Ridden Devil, cause' you were shot many times and lived. I heard that when they tried to do surgery on you, the cuts would heal up quick, making impossible to get the bullets out" Hans says in response. Bohusk just looks at him confused as he was about to take a another bite of the slop.

"Bullet Ridden Devil? Great.....One day here and i already have a nickname." Bohusk said before getting back to his meal.

"One day? I don't know if you had any damage to the brain, but you've been knocked out for three weeks." Hans said in a serious tone. Bohusk stopped eating and just stared at the man in shock.

"Three weeks....I've been out for three weeks?" Bohusk asked with a surprised look on his face.

"That's what i heard the guard's say. But i may be wrong, it could have been 5 weeks." Hans said while thinking.

"Five weeks!" Bohusk yelled while gaining attention by the guard who walked over with a club in his hands.

"How many are there?" Bohusk asked Hans without looking behind knowing there was a guard behind him.

"One" Hans answered.

"Fuck me." Bohusk said just as the Guard's got near him.

"So, this must be the infamous Bullet Ridden Devil i heard about" The guard poking Bohusk with the club.

"I guess i am." Bohusk said in a jokey way, only to mess with the guard. The Guard wasn't happy at what he was hearing.

"Now listen you spawn of a whore--" The Guard was saying till being interrupted by Bohusk.

"What are you gonna do, try to kill me? Won't work as i was shot maybe 21 times in the chest and lived. Don't know how it happened, but it did. So if you plan to kill me, good fucking luck!" Bohusk said to the guard who wasn't gonna take it. So the guard hit him over the head with the club and knocked him out.

"I got knocked out...Again."

Bohusk is shown waking up in a weird lab, looking around, he sees a lab of death. People going though tortures beyond reasons. One of the people he see's is Hans who's strapped to a table with his chest cut open with his heart exposed.

"Hans!" Bohusk yelled to him. Hans turned his head so slowly to Bohusk.

"They shall pay......The world......Is the Same......As......Here." Hans said in a raspy but evil voice.

"What are you talking about?!" Bohusk asked Hans in a shock.

"Shit.....The Whole.....World is.....Shit." Hans said some more. Then a laugh is heard, both Bohusk and Hans turn their heads to where it came from. A man dressed up as a doctor appears. His I.D. says Dr. Mengele. He goes over to Bohusk and says something in German which Bohusk can't understand. Hans than says something to him in German, Mengele turns around and walks over to him with a scaplel. Mengele then says something in German, then looks at Bohusk. Then looks back at Hans, then finishes what he says in English.

"Life is painful" Mengele says, and with those words, he stabs Hans in the heart killing him. He then walks over to Bohusk who notices that he's on a electrical rack. Mengele then filps the switch starting up the electricity shocking Bohusk. Bohusk then lowers his down.

"After that, I blacked out.....

Bohusk is now shown being dumped in pile of dead people, a hour or two later, Bohusk Gets up and runs off.

"So they thought i was dead, but i escaped and lived for many, many years thanks to my Regeneration power stunning my aging process."

**End of Flashback....Damn.**

Bohusk is still looking at the puppet Hans took control of.

"Later, i found out because of the shock i got from that freak. I got my control of electricity, don't know how i got strong, but i never wanted to remember that time all those years ago." Bohusk said as he went over and picked up Hans and shaked him.

"What are you doing even being a fucking puppet and trying to have Jinx do your work!" Bohusk said as he kept shaking Hans.

"I said i wanted revenge, and i'm getting it. As for Jinx, she was a tool but i realized i can't use this host body forever." Hans said. Bohusk is confused at what he said.

"Host body? What Host Body?!" Bohusk said as he shook Hans more. Hans raised his little controller thingy he had from the "Switched" episode.

"Look at the back of Jinx's neck." Hans said pointing at Jinx, she turned around not knowing what was going on. Turns out she has a little receiver on her neck. Bohusk is shocked along with the Titans who look back at JInx who's scared.

"Please, no." Jinx tried pleading. But it was too late, Hans pressed the button, making a red cloud come out of his mouth as the puppet fell limp towards the receiver and into it. Jinx then fell on the ground. As Bohusk went over to Jinx, she got up with her eyes glowing red.

"I told you i needed a new host and while she was knocked out after i captured her. I put the reciver on her next so i can work on my revenge plan. Hans said while talking in Jinx's voice. Bohusk looked her/him.

"Jinx, i know you can hear, you gotta fight it." Bohusk tried to plead with Jinx. But Jinx/Hans only smiled in a evil way.

"Oh she can hear you, but she can't do anything." Jinx/Hans said. The Titans looked like they were ready to fight. But Bohusk looked over and stop them.

"Wait, if anyone is gonna end up fighting him, it's gonna be me." Bohusk said as he had his hand raised with lightning starting to course though his body.

**End of Chapter 9, onto Chapter 10!**

**(A/N- Long chapter, i know. I felt that Bohusk's backstory had to be told and i thought "Hey, i know how!", also felt that the Puppet King should have a bigger role than expected.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Locket:Final Fight

**I, Bohusk, and Deadpool are leaving 20th Century Fox studios and they are happy.**

**Deadpool- That was a sick ending.**

**jc013- I still cant believe that they even did that scene.**

**Bohusk- They didn't screw it up.**

**jc013- Thank god.**

**Deadpool- Guess what i swiped!**

**Deadpool takes a film reel container, both jc013 and Bohusk look surprised at him.**

**Bohusk- The 3rd ending!**

**jc013- How did you get that past security?**

**Deadpool- Let's just say it involves a hell of a lot of lube.**

**Both jc013 and Bohusk give Deadpool a confused look before they notice a guard see them.**

**Guard- Hey you punks!**

**jc013, Bohusk and Deadpool are now running.**

**Deadpool- Run!**

**Bohusk- jc013 doesn't own TT or Deadpool, just Bohusk!**

**jc013- Oh god, he has a gun!**

"Wait, you can't do this." Raven tried to plead with Bohusk as the Titans were shocked at what he had just said about fighting Hans "Puppet King" who's now in control of Jinx's Body.

"Look, if anyone here has any real chance at saving Jinx, Its me." Bohusk said as Raven went up to him.

"We have to help you." Raven said as she looked at Bohusk's face.

"Doesn't seem to be much of a choice, get out of here." Bohusk said as he started to walk towards Hans with the lightning going though his body.

"Please let--" Robin said as he and the Titans tried to get closer, but Bohusk turned with his foot over to the Titans and shot a blot of lightning at the ground, close to the Titans feet. They looked down down shocked (A/N- Ha, pun.) then back at Bohusk who looked very serious.

"I said get out.....now." Bohusk said. The Titans knew that it wouldn't be smart to mess with him. So the Titans decided to leave, but Raven turned back at Bohusk.

"If you don't come out in 20 Minutes, we're coming back and helping." Raven said to Bohusk who turned his head to Hans/Jinx then back to Raven. He then gave a smile.

"This will be over quicker than Superman in bed with Lois Lane." He said to Raven, she looked at him and started to walk away. Bohusk then turned back to Hans/Jinx who started to have the hands glow pink.

"So Bullet Ridden Devil, you ready to fight your girlfriend?" Hans/Jinx said while doing a evil smile.

"Dont worry, i'll hold back." Bohusk said as he cracked his neck, then took off his jacket and hoodie to show his black tanktop and tattoo's. He then got in a fighting postion.

"Well too bad for you, i won't." Hans/Jinx said as he charged at Bohusk. Bohusk had seen this coming and dodge the strike Hans/Jinx was about to do. Bohusk then took Hans/Jinx and punched him/her in the face, but Hans/Jinx then grabbed him, started up Jinx's bad luck waves and fired it at a pillar. He/she then threw Bohusk into the pillar which he hit, then it blew up sending a splinter of wood into his back shoulder as he fell.

"Is it already too much?" Hans/Jinx said in a jokey voice. Bohusk just looked at him/her while smiling and taking the splinter of wood out of his back.

"Nope, it's actually so far, so good." Bohusk said as he he threw the splinter on the ground as his wound healed. He then ran up to Hans/Jinx and forward kicked him/her in the chest making him/her fall to the ground. But Hans/Jinx then grabbed a piece of wood and whacked Bohusk in the leg, then started to beat Bohusk with it. Bohusk grabbed Hans/Jinx's legs, then pulled them making him/her fall on the ground. Bohusk then took Hans/Jinx and headbutted him/her.

"You wouldn't do that to your girlfriend, would you" Hans/Jinx said before getting hit over the head with a plastic lightsaber by Bohusk who was handling it like a Jedi.

"Lies you spread, Hans you say" Bohusk said in a Yoda style voice. (A/N- Yeah, i'm a Star Wars fan.) Then Bohusk then noticed Hans/Jinx taking out a lightsaber that had glass super glued to it.

"Whoa whoa whoa, when the hell you get that?!" Bohusk asked before getting hit in the face by the lightsaber.

"I had this just in cause' anyone tried to do a fake lightsaber battle." Hans/Jinx said before hitting Bohusk in the face again. But Bohusk then grabbed the lightsaber by his hand where the glass was and threw it off the stairs. Bohusk turned back to see Hans/Jinx uppercut him straight though the air and the 3 floors above him. He landed on the top floor where he healed up. There were computers everywhere and such. Bohusk looked around till he heard Hans/Jinx come up behind him from the floorboards.

"Of course." Bohusk moaned before getting kicked over his head by Hans/Jinx. They then punched, kicked, and blocked each others attacks, just like Bohusk's and Jinx's first fight four months before. Bohusk then grabbed and dragged Hans/Jinx though a table full of computers before He/she blasted the computer's Bohusk was next to. They then blew up causing glass shards and metal got lodged into Bohusk's back making him drop to the ground, back bleeding from the flying debree. Hans/Jinx then grabbed his arm and snapped it in two.

"Ahhhhhhh!!! Fuck!" Bohusk screamed before getting punched in the face by Hans/Jinx. But Bohusk wasn't going down that easy as he took a keyboard and whacked it over Hans/Jinx's head. While he/she was down, Bohusk quickly got as much glass shards and metal pieces out of his back. By the time Hans/Jinx got back up, Bohusk had his keyboard ready to strike when Hans/Jinx started to look confused.

"What the, where am i?" Hans/Jinx said, Bohusk looked confused. He wasn't sure if this was a trick, but he noticed that Jinx's eyes wasn't glowing red like when she possested by Hans.

"You were under Hans control." Bohusk said as he let go of the keyboard and fixed up his arm. Jinx looked at the damage around her, then at Bohusk.

"Did we do all this?" Jinx asked.

"Well, it was more like me and Hans while in control of your body did this, but i guess it's the same." Bohusk said as he picked up Jinx and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." Jinx said as she cried.

"It's not your fault, it's that fucking German fuck's fault." Bohusk said as he kept hugging Jinx.

"Bohusk?" Jinx asked

"Yeah?" Bohusk said before receiving a sharp pain in his back, as he backed up. He grabbed something that was sticking out of his back, which was a glass shard. He then looked back at Jinx only to see her eyes glow red again as Hans/Jinx laughed at him.

"You really think i would lose control of her?" Hans/Jinx said. Bohusk couldn't believe it, so he grabbed a bomb in anger and threw it at Hans/Jinx who caught it. He/she then pressed the button to deactivate the bomb.

"You think i would fall for that old trick?" Hans/Jinx asked at Bohusk who was smiling at him/her.

"What are you smiling at?!" Hans/Jinx yelled as Bohusk raised a little remote i his hand. Hans/Jinx's eyes got big realizing what he had.

"Sorry, but wrong type of bomb." Bohusk said as he pressed the button activating it. Hans/Jinx threw it at the wall near them making not only the wall break, but the floorboards break making Bohusk and Hans/Jinx fall though the many floorboards till they hit the first floor. As the three fell, he noticed the receiver on Hans/Jinx's back neck. The explosion was very noticeable as the Titans seen it. Robin went to go in when Raven stopped him.

"It hasn't been 20 minutes, give him some time!" Raven yelled at Robin who just went back to where he was.

"_Please be okay._" Raven thought as she looked back at the destroyed toy store.

"Aghhh....Fuck." Bohusk moaned as he tried getting up but was stopped by hands grabbing his neck. It was Hans/Jinx trying to choke him.

"Come on, you can't save her. She's gone, just accept it!" Hans/Jinx screamed at Bohusk who just looked at him/her and he tried to say something. But the loss of air wasn't helping.

"What?!" Hans/Jinx asked as he/she loosening the grip on the throat. Bohusk just smiled at him/her.

"Accept......This." Bohusk slowly said before taking his hand, getting some lightning in it and slapping his hand on the receiver on Hans/Jinx's neck making him/her scream as the reciver died and broke. After that, the red smoke came out of the receiver and back into the Puppet King puppet that also fell from the floorboards breaking. Jinx's body then fell down next to Bohusk who looked at the puppet body.

"No......So.......Close." Hans said weakly as the puppet body slowly tried to get up, but Bohusk then grabbed the puppet.

"Not even that close you wooden fuck." Bohusk said before going over to where the machine firey remains are.

"Please......Don't.....Do......This." Hans tried pleading with Bohusk. But he just smiled.

"Do what......Throw you in the fire, seems you ain't a dummy after all." Was all Bohusk said before throwing Hans in the fire. Hearing him scream, Bohusk just looked and flipped him the bird.

"That's for fucking around with the girl i love." Bohusk said before going over to Jinx's body. He checked her pulse, just in case. She was still breathing and Bohusk was happy with that. So he picked up her body and started walking out the door with her in his arms.

"Hey dudes, look!" Beast Boy yelled as he seen Bohusk coming out with Jinx in his arms as did the other Titans. They all went over to him and her. Bohusk then gave Jinx's body over to Cyborg.

"You might wanna get her to the medical wing back at the tower......" Bohusk started before Cyborg looked at him.

".....Just saying, dude." Bohusk finished saying. So with that, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy took Jinx in the T-Car and drove away leaving Bohusk with Robin and Raven who both looked at him.

"You risked everything just to save her." Raven said to Bohusk who just kept looking at the T-Car driving away.

"Yeah, painful but worth it." Bohusk said before turning around to Robin with his hands out close to each other. Robin was confused at what he was seeing and looked at Bohusk.

"Well, you said if i killed whoever was behind this, you would arrest me. So arrest me." Bohusk said calmly as Robin looked at him, he then took out his cuffs about to put them on him, but stopped.

"You killed Hans?" Robin asked as he had the cuffs near Bohusk's hands.

"Yep, threw him into the fire." Bohusk responded. Robin looked at the cuffs then back at Bohusk. He then put the cuffs back in his belt.

"You know what, you're good." Robin said as he went over to his motorcycle, got on it, then rode off to the tower. Bohusk was just standing confused, then looked at Raven who just looked a him.

".......So i'm not going to jail?!" Bohusk asked as he yelled towards Robin's direction.

"Pretty much." Raven replied. Bohusk looked at her then got happy.

"Sweet." Bohusk said

The next day, Bohusk "With his coat and hoodie back on." went over to the medical room. As he went to open the door, Starfire hovered near him.

"You're going to check up on Jinx aren't you?" Starfire asked Bohusk as he turned around and leaned against a wall.

"Yeah, it's funny. She's in there cause' of me. I was the one who kicked her ass. I mean, yeah i was fighting back at a spirit who took over her body and forced me to fight her. But the whole deal kinda just sticks in your mind." Bohusk admitted.

"I don't see how stickiness goes with what you said." Starfire said, once again getting confused at Earth dialog. Bohusk laughed.

"Figure of speech Star." Bohusk said.

"Oh....Well tell Jinx that i send my condolences." Starfire asked.

"Will do." Bohusk responded as he went into the medical room. As he went in, Jinx who was awake and had a bandage on her head and a arm cast noticed him.

"Hey Bohusk, or should i call you Jhonen?" Jinx asked in a jokey way to Bohusk who just sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"You know what Pink, you can call me whatever you want." Bohusk replied as he took a small box and a pink rose out of his coat.

"How about Jhonen, i like that name. What's in the box?" Jinx asked Bohusk who looked at her.

"A pink rose and a present for ya'." Bohusk answered as he gave Jinx the rose and the box.

"Thank you." Jinx said as she looked at the rose and smiled. She then opened the box and was surprised at what she got. It was a necklace with a locket that looked exactly like the one Bohusk had with the pic of him and Harley, but instead has a pic of Bohusk and Jinx together.

"Like it, it's a replica of the old locket i had way back during the war." Bohusk said as he smiled at Jinx who was mesmerized at the locket.

"I love it....Whatever happened to the old one." Jinx asked Bohusk who was trying to remember.

"If i remember right, when i was captured, they stole it and i never got it back." Bohusk answered as he looked at the locket. Jinx looked at the open locket, then looked at Bohusk again with a questionable look on her face.

"So....How was she like?" Jinx asked.

"Who?" Bohusk asked looking at her.

"Harley, was she a great girl.?" Jinx asked Bohusk.

"Yeah, she was a wonderful girl. You remind me of her, only except that when we first met, She didn't kick my ass like you." Bohusk said while snickering and Jinx laughed, then got serious and looked at him.

"So after you got out, did you go back to her?" Jinx asked Bohusk who got a stern but calm look on his face.

"Well, everyone thought i was M.I.A. for a while and then they gave up on me when American soldiers found my blooded uniform. So after i escaped, took me a four years to get back to america. As i got to Harley's house, she was with another man. She was happy and she had a pic of me on a wall. Some guy seen me and asked me who i was. I told him that i was a soldier giving Harley news on me. Turned out the guy was her dad, didn't know who i was. He told me that i was dead and while she is in love with the man she was with. He said that she still has room in her heart that still remembers me. I was happy to hear that and then told him that it looked like i didn't need to tell her the news. I then walked away knowing she was happy and that's all that matters." Bohusk said as he looked at the locket.

"I'm sure she loved you still." Jinx said getting close to him.

"Thanks." Bohusk said as he looked at Jinx smiling and happy.

"Oh, i forgot...." Jinx said as she grabbed something out of her pocket. It was the necklace that had the splinter of wood that went though Bohusk's hand.

"....I still have the necklace with the splinter of wood, you want it?" Jinx asked as she had the necklace in her hand out to Bohusk.

"Thanks." Bohusk said as he took it and put it on. Jinx smiled as he put it on.

"Looks good on you Jhonen." Jinx said.

"Thanks Pink." Bohusk said as he got up and kissed Jinx on the lips. Then he started to leave the room before turning back at Jinx.

"You better get some more rest, you're gonna need it if you're gonna be a Titan." Bohusk said.

"Wait, what?" Jinx asked confused.

"Yeah, Robin wanted me to be a Titan and i told i'm in, but only if you got to be one too." Bohusk said as he walked back over to Jinx who was surprised at what she heard.

"They trust me?" Jinx asked.

"Well, they said i had to keep a eye on you, just in case you try any bad guy tricks." Bohusk said before him and Jinx started laughing.

"Ha......No, i'm being serious." Bohusk admitted but smiled at Jinx who reached over and hugged him.

"Thanks Jhonen." Jinx said.

"You're welcome Pink" Bohusk said to Jinx.

"You were called the Bullet Ridden Devil, i think of you more of a Bullet Ridden Angel." Jinx said as she looked at Bohusk.

"A Bullet Ridden Angel, i somehow like the tone of that." Bohusk said as he looked into Jinx's eyes, then continued to hug her.

**End of Chapter 10, One more to go!**

**(A/N- Everyone's thinking that's it, fuck no! There's one more short chapter and that's it's for New Titan.)  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Tricked Them Good:The End

**I and Bohusk are at a Comic-Con like event.**

**jc013- All right, me and Bohusk are gonna do some Q&A.**

**Bohusk- Yeah, so ask away.**

**Fan 1- Bohusk, how do you feel about your nickname "Bullet Ridden Angel"?**

**Bohusk- Well, to be fair. i'm more used to called "Bullet Ridden Devil" since i've went by that nickname for a long time, but hearing me being called "Bullet Ridden Angel" is more cool. Sound's more badass.**

**Fan 2- jc013, what made you wanna create Bohusk the way he is?**

**jc013- Creating the way Bohusk is, well i always liked crazy but somehow serious comic book characters. But Bohusk first began as a crazy son of a bitch, but as the story went on. He somehow changed into a crazy but somehow serious person who went though some rough shit.**

**Bohusk- Don't remind me.**

**Fan 3- Ok, jc013. How is it you paired Bohusk with Jinx instead of him with Raven.**

**Bohusk- Yeah, i always wondered that too?**

**jc013- Well if you checked out a lot of TT fanfics with OC romances. OC's always seemed to end with Raven. So i decided to change the rules a bit and choose a different girl.**

**Bohusk- Makes sense.**

**I and Bohusk notice the reader.**

**jc013- I don't own TT, just Bohusk.**

After 4 days, The Titans (Now including Bohusk and Jinx.) are in the living room at Titans tower. Bohusk and Jinx are playing Rock Life, both in a vocals duel with Everlast's "So Long", while Beast Boy and Cyborg are watching the two sing and taking bets who will win. Robin and Starfire are reading a book together while Raven is meditating. Bohusk and Jinx is still going at it with the singing.

**Bohusk:**

**Do you ever have bad dreams? **

**Jinx:**

**All I have is bad dreams**

**Bohusk:**

**I knew a man with a son**

**Who bought him a gun**

**Jinx:**

**And learned shorty just how to use it**

**Taught him hunting and skining**

**Bohusk:**

**Right from the begining**

**Built himself a mighty fine killer**

**Jinx:**

**But shorty got picked on**

**Beat on and kicked on**

**Bohusk:**

**And all his classmates wanna punk him**

**So with tears in his eye**

**Jinx:**

**He catch him in a ride**

**And told his old man he went hunting**

**Bohusk:**

**And he felt so free**

**Like his destiny**

**Jinx:**

**Lay somewhere out on the horizon**

**His heart went cold**

**Bohusk:**

**He felt a hundred years old**

**And started pulling back on the trigger**

**Bohusk/Jinx:**

**I think I'm gonna die today**

**And everyone who hurt me's gonna pay**

**How could such a short time feel so long**

**How could such a young life go so wrong**

**Jinx:**

**(What's it gonna take for you to really make it in life?)**

**Bohusk:**

**See me**

**Hear me**

**But don't touch me**

**You should fear me**

**Lived your life dearly**

**Jinx:**

**'Cause I'm seriously disturbed**

**That's my word**

**Straight to my mother**

**Wait, my brother**

**Time to find another one to play sucker**

**Bohusk:**

**'Cause I ain't the one**

**Who put shade in your sun**

**And took all your shine**

**Watch me get mine**

**Feel my love burn**

**Jinx:**

**Me for my sins**

**Watch the world turn**

**The saga begins**

**Losses and wins**

**Angels and sins**

**Bohusk:**

**Dancin' on top**

**Of the head of a pin**

**Don't know where I'm going**

**But I know where I've been**

**I can't hear a sound**

**Jinx:**

**I clapped a full round**

**I came to get down**

**I came to get dirty**

**I came to get even**

**Bohusk/Jinx:**

**I think I'm gonna die today**

**And everyone who hurt me's gonna pay**

**How could such a short time feel so long**

**How could such a young life go so wrong**

**I think I'm gonna die today**

**And everyone who hurt me's gonna pay**

**How could such a short time feel so long**

**How could such a young life go so wrong**

**I think I'm gonna die today**

**And everyone who hurt me's gonna pay**

**How could such a short time feel so long**

**How could such a young life go so wrong**

**Bohusk:**

**Momma, don't cry**

**Please, momma, don't cry**

**Jinx:**

**Momma, don't cry**

**You did nothing wrong **

As the song ends, the score for both of Bohusk and Jinx is shown. It shows that Jinx has more points than Bohusk, hence making Jinx the winner.

"Yay! I win!" Jinx said as Bohusk was surprised but kept calm, trying to show no weakness.

"Seems there's a better singer than Bohusk here." Cyborg said has he put his arm around Bohusk.

"Hey, you just gotta make the song pitch the same as the songs." Bohusk said as he tried to make himself look strong.

"Hey, ain't your flaut that your girlfriend is a better singer than you." Beast Boy said as he laughed. Bohusk and Jinx then kinda looked a little worried and had a sweatdrop on their heads.

"Yeah.....About that." Bohusk said as he looked offset.

"Me and Jhonen kinda decided that we just stay.....Friends." Jinx said to the other Titans. They seemed a little shocked but calm about it.

"Well, that's is the dis--" Starfire started to say beofre getting interrupted by the alarm. The Titans looked at the screen to see Kitten and Fang robbing a bank and causing chaos.

"Ahhhhhh damnit, not her." Robin mumbled as the team looked at the screen. Starfire looked very mad.

"She shall not get away with this crime." Starfire said as she got close to Robin. Robin noticed that and blushed a bit, but tried not to show it.

"Oooooooo righty then......Who's the crazy blond skank and the spider-headed sideshow freak?" Bohusk asked as he looked at the gang.

"Kitten and Fang, crazy lovers. How we met them is a long and creepy story." Beast Boy said as he shivered at that thought.

"Well Titans, let's get going." Robin said as him and the Titans started to run out the room.

"Give me and Jinx a sec, we just gotta get our communicator's" Bohusk said. When the Titans left the room, both Bohusk and Jinx gave each other smiles.

"Just friends? That's the best you got?" Bohusk asked Jinx as they got and kissed each other.

"Not really good in the improvisation section." Jinx said as she looked at Bohusk.

"Vocally, no. But fighting wise, good." Bohusk said as he started to kiss Jinx again, but........

"Just friends?" Raven said as looked at the two who are embarrassed.

"Don't worry, i won't say anything. Let's get going." Raven said as the group left to fight the bad guys.

**(A/N- The end, about fricking time. I felt that i wanted to end it with a false deal, then flipping it over. I also said it would be short in the last chapter and it was, so deal with it. Hope you liked it. Peace.)**


End file.
